Everything I Need
by Christal-R
Summary: Maria thought that Santino is the only man who has her heart...but still she is unhappy. Meanwhile Randy is having a hard time finding the right girl and turns to a certain diva for advice. MariaxRandy. Full summary inside.
1. The Interview

**Everything I Need**

**A/N: I have an idea for a new Mandy story! Lol. I think it sounds really good so I thought of trying it out, lol. I got a bit of inspiration from the song 'All I Have to Give' by the Backstreet Boys. Also I would like to mention rory21 for not just the Mandy pics she made for me…but the writing on them that gave me the idea for the title. The idea just came to me and I thought it sounds good lol. So that's how I came up with 'Everything I Need' Lol! Thanks for that bit of inspiration Rory! Lol! **

**This chapter is going to be short but I intend on making the next one a little bit longer. So please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading!**

**Synopsis: **Maria thought that Santino is the only man who has her heart…but still she is feeling unhappy. Randy has a hard time finding the right girl and turns to the certain diva for advice since she is already in a relationship. Despite not knowing each other well, they still confide in each other and their friendship soon develops. While Maria tries to make her relationship work with her boyfriend and as Randy finally starts dating, the two grow closer and a bond they share turns out to be something more. Could it be that they have found what they needed…in each other?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Interview**

Maria looked into the full length mirror to make sure that she looked at her best on that Monday night. She had ten minutes before the interview could start so she had to be ready to be in front of the cameras. Maria smiled to herself after being satisfied with her appearance and turn to leave the spacious women's locker room.

She got to the door, only to stop just as she got the hold of the door handle. Her cell phone made a tone and she quickly realized that she had gotten a text message. She went over to the bench where she rested shoulder bag and took out the device from her front pocket. The small screen of her cell phone illuminated as Maria opened the flip and pressed a button on the keypad to get to the inbox and soon her green eyes were following the words contained in the text message.

_I'm very sorry that I didn't call you back this morning. I have been very busy. Let me make it up to you after the show. Pasta is on me. _

_See you later my sweet, _

_Santino._

Maria smiled faintly at the message. Her boyfriend Santino Marella had apologized for not returning her calls. She was starting to get a bit worried about him but now that text message assured her that things were okay. She hadn't seen Santino around the arena since her arrival but she knew she would see him later. She closed the flip of her phone and put her cell phone back in her bag. Soon she finally left the room and found herself walking through the narrow corridor to the usual spot where all interviews took place.

Maria greeted a few Raw superstars with a small smile as she walked past them. Tonight was supposed to be an exciting one for her but somehow she wasn't in her usual happy bubbly mood. It wasn't like her to fake a smile for them since she always had her bright smile on her face. She had that kind of smile that would make anyone smile when they saw it.

But as of that moment, there wasn't one coming from her.

---------

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he waited patiently while the crew was setting up in preparation for his interview. Randy Orton was looking at nothing in particular as he prepared himself mentally for any questions that Maria might ask. At the same time, he was thinking about the match that would take place right after the interview.

The self proclaimed legend killer had been waiting for three years to get the title opportunity and he finally got his chance.

So it was definitely worth the wait.

Randy had been working so hard and he was satisfied to know that it had been recognized. But he wasn't satisfied. Well not just yet. The only way he could get a shot at the wwe championship was to beat Ken Kennedy in order to claim the position as the number one contender. It was his dream to become the wwe champion and soon enough, that dream was about to be realized.

Randy was deep into thought for a moment until he heard a soft voice that startled him a bit. He turned to see the brunette diva and immediately leaned off the wall and got into his proper position.

"Oh hi Maria."

"Hey, are you ready to start?"

"Yes I am."

Maria nodded at his answer and together they went over to get to their proper places for the starting of the interview. Maria picked the microphone from the chair and put on the best smile as possible for the camera as it began to roll. She held up the microphone to her glossy lips and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest, Randy Orton."

Randy went over to Maria at the mention as his name. The brunette diva continued on with a question to ask the competitor.

"Tonight you'll be facing Mr. Kennedy for the number one contender's spot for the wwe championship. What are your thoughts about this match?"

She held out the microphone to Randy as he made a respond.

"Well Maria, I have to say that I am happy about this match Regal made because this is the time where I will prove to the world that I deserve a title shot. I know it's been a long time coming but it's worth the wait. As far as the match goes…" He turned to face directly at the camera as he said this and then said, "Mr. Kennedy better be ready because tonight I'm going to bring everything I've got."

The signal from the crew member was made and the two Superstars nodded at the sign that the camera had stopped rolling. The interview had ended.

They looked at each other and exchanged friendly smiles.

"So, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Maria.

"Cool. Well see you later then."

"Okay, see ya."

Randy nodded at the small wave Maria made as he turned to walk down through the corridor on his way to the ring. The smile of the brunette had faded from her face and let out a sigh. She handed the microphone back to the crew member and made her way back to the women's locker room.

_If I'm okay like I said I am, then why am I like this?_


	2. One Dream Too Hard To Accomplish?

**Thanks to cenagirl5421, TorriexJohn, JClvr, Miss Jayy, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, cena-ria-434, MariaCenaFan, TheLegendKiller28, xAttitudex, stuffoflegends, Jorrieprincess and rory21 for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – One Dream Too Hard to Accomplish?**

Randy had his eyes closed as he stood on the second turnbuckle and made his pose as he took in the feeling that overwhelmed him. That tingling feeling he felt was indescribable and any Superstar would say the same. The ovation was incredible and it was highly appreciated because that was the kind of energy that Randy needed to keep on going. Without his fans, he wouldn't be standing in the middle of the ring as of that moment, let alone making his signature pose in front of the thousands of fans in attendance. He opened his eyes a moment later, observing the happy faces and came across to a banner that read: _RKO rocks!_ that was among the other colorful posters that were hanging in the air. He made a smirk at this but not a cocky one at that. He appreciated his fans very much.

He got down from the turnbuckle and his eyes were now locked onto his blonde haired opponent. Both men had the same desire and as the bell echoed in the background and as the arena calmed a bit, they could finally see who wanted it the most. As far as the wwe championship was concerned, that match was to determine the man who hungers it more…

The match went off to a good start and neither superstar got the full count as the minutes went by. Kennedy got the upper hand for the moment when a side head lock was made but the self proclaimed legend killer was able to break the hold. Randy managed to whip Kennedy to the ropes and was going for the drop kick but he ended up falling flat on his back in the process. Kennedy smirked as he loosened his grip from the ropes. He knew that it was coming and he was clever to hang onto the ropes on time to dodge the attack. Randy had his hand on his back as it was burning with pain but he had to endure it no matter how much pain he was feeling. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

Randy fought the pain as he stood up but soon he found himself being lifted off his feet. The cocky loudmouth superstar smirked at the crowd as he got Randy over his shoulders and the inverted superplex would be in order. But that wasn't the case as the third generation superstar wiggled out of the position and countered the move of his own with the inverted headlock backbreaker.

Kennedy was down and that would mean to prepare for his next move and that was what Randy did as his aqua blue eyes were focused upon his fallen opponent. Soon Kennedy slowly got on his feet. His time was coming close.

Almost…almost…

He made an attempt for the finishing move but it got blocked as Kennedy pushed him away in defense. Randy turned around swiftly, only to get a kick in the mid section and Kennedy quickly planted a DDT on him. Kennedy went for the pin but he failed to get the count. He slapped the mat in frustration as he had thought he had the win but was unsuccessful.

Kennedy roared in anger and his eyes turned fiery than ever as a couple of kicks were made to the legend killer. Randy yelped in pain at every harsh kick he received. His hands clutched onto his stomach but he still got the hard shot from the boot of Kennedy. The jeers were produced for the blonde superstar but he didn't take much attention to it since he didn't need the fans to get what he wanted. He had great talent that would bring him to the hall of fame one day and he would receive plank with his name engraved on it.

And that name would be Mister Kennedy.

He lifted Randy up over his shoulders once more to execute the move he didn't get to do earlier on. He was certain that he would get it this time. Then something happened and it happened as quickly as a lightning. The self proclaimed legend killer somehow got the strength to slip out from the move and an RKO was made out of nowhere. The crowd was up to their feet as they created the thunder in that arena. Randy went for the pin. The referee slapped the mat…

And then before he knew it.

It was over.

"Here's your winner and the number one contender, Randy Orton!"

The referee raised the hand of the victor as the hundreds of fans congratulated him. His whole body was covered with sweat and he was gasping for breath. He was exhausted. But it was worth it. He had gotten his spot claimed and from that moment as he had his lips curled into a smile, he couldn't be much happier about it.

--------------

_Finally. Finally. _

The last time he said those words was the time he won the wwe championship for the first time. That same feeling he felt had returned. As he walked through the corridor, that greatest moment kept on replaying on his mind as if it had just happened yesterday, when he held that title with pride. It was only a matter of time until Randy would be champion once again and his dream would be fulfilled.

That thought faded from his mind as Randy stopped in his tracks and soon rolled his eyes in a playful manner as he saw what appeared to be a makeout session outside the locker room door. He smirked at this walked up to the couple and cleared his throat.

This had gotten their attention as the kiss was soon broken. The two were still holding each other by the waist and they turned to look at him. They chuckled.

"Oh hey there." 

"Hey Paul," Randy said with a chuckle and turned to the short brunette. "Hey Mickie."

"Hey," Mickie beamed. "Is the match over?"

"Yep and I won." 

"That's great. Congrats."

"Yeah congrats, man."

"Thank you both. Can I please go inside now? You're in my way."

Paul and Mickie turned to look back and realized that they were standing right outside the locker room door. They laughed.

"Sorry about that," said Paul. "I think we'll go somewhere private."

"Yeah you go do that," said Randy with a smirk.

Mickie giggled. "See you later."

"See ya."

Randy let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he turned to the door. Then he looked back to see them walking away. Paul had his arm around her shoulder while Mickie was cuddling close to him. They appeared to be a cute couple and anyone could see that from miles away.

Randy sighed. He had everything he wanted in life. All expect the one thing he had never accomplished.

That was to find that special someone that he could call his own.

He wished that he could have something like that. He wished that he could have what Paul had. Someone to be by his side. Someone to love…and to be loved in return.

He had been alone most of his life. Being a wrestler was the best thing that ever happened to him and that was a dream that he had turned into reality. But now he wanted more. He wanted to have a proper life outside of wrestling and that was something that seemed very hard to do.

Everywhere he goes, he would meet hundreds or probably thousands of girls falling to his feet. That was just typical of them and he knew that. He had the looks so how could they not? It was fun at first but then it started to bore him out. A status of being a womanizer wasn't his style anyway and though he had that image before, he was certain that he wasn't going back to it anytime soon.

As he watched the couple disappeared from the corridor, he began to wonder if he would ever find 'the one' that everyone was talking about.

She would pop into your life when you least expect it. So they say.

Randy wondered if those words were true. Then he made a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered as he pushed the door open and went inside the locker room.

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay. It might not be that good but I just wanted to give you guys something to read lol. Please give your reviews! Thanks!**

**Next chapter: Maria goes out to dinner with Santino…and it isn't as great as she thinks.**


	3. The Not So Great Dinner

**Thanks to I Luv John Cena 4 Life, TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, JClvr, cenagirl5421, cena-ria-434, mattitudeandrkofollower and rory21 for the reviews. Please keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter. I don't think the chapter is that great but anyway, I hope it's okay lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – The Not So Great Dinner**

Maria was packing her things in preparation to leave the arena as the show finally went off the air. She wasn't in a very good mood and she couldn't understand why she was being that way. She made a weary sigh as she zipped up her bag.

"Is everything alright?"

Maria turned to a short brunette diva who was concerned for her.

"Yeah," said Maria and faked a smile. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked. "You look sad about something."

"No I'm okay really."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow for training right?"

"You bet. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," said Mickie as she gave her a hug before the Maria picked up her bag and stepped out of the women's locker room. Maria knew for sure that everything was _not_ alright. As she walked through the narrow corridor, she was aware of the change No bubbly mood. No smiles. No enthusiasm for the live event whatsoever. Perhaps it wasn't her night?

She was just numb. She felt as if she couldn't be happy again.

"Why am I like this?" Maria asked herself. "I just don't understand."

"Ready to go my sweet?"

The brunette smiled smiled faintly as her Italian came over to meet her outside the women's locker room. He had a big smile on his face and greeted her with a kiss.

"Yeah," said Maria.

"Let me help you with that," said Santino.

"You don't have to do-"

"I insist."

Maria sighed. "Alright fine."

Santino took her bag happily and soon they walked out of the arena together.

"We have so much to talk about."

"We do?"

"Oh yeah, did you watch my match? I was incredible wasn't I?"

"Oh right. Yeah you were."

"It was a really brutal match but I managed to get on top!"

"Sure."

"You know if I keep this up, I can finally earn my shot at the intercontinental championship."

"I guess."

"You don't sound like you're excited for me." Santino looked at her with concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No I'm fine," said Maria. "I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Oh. Well I hope you won't be too tired to eat."

"No not at all." Maria smiled. "So we're having pasta?"

"Yes we are," said Santino with a grin. "We're going to have such a lovely evening. Just you and me and the smell of the Italian air."

Maria giggled. "Yeah."

"I just love the ambiance. There's no other restaurant can't be compared to the ones in Italian. They're fantastico! There's this one restaurant I've been to back in Rome and it was…"

He rambled on.

Maria made a weary sigh. But he didn't seem to notice.

_Here we go…_

* * *

Dinner wasn't that great even if she had thought it would have been. To make matters worse, since the time they came in to the restaurant to the time the food was served to them, he was _still _going on about that one match he had for the evening. Not to say that he had participated in the battle royal, he was in a singles match against Val Venis. Maria was proud of Santino for winning the match but there were times when her boyfriend could be just a bit too much.

"And did you see how the way I punched him in the face? I thought it was good. I have been working on it for sometime now. That's why I haven't been around for the day. I have been so busy you know? I had to prepare for the match. The more I practiced the better I get, you know?"

"Yes I agree," said Maria as she was playing around with her food mindlessly.

"Val Venis thought that he could beat me? Well I got my last laugh! Haha! I just love the feeling of victory! It makes you feel good you know that feeling that you've won the lottery? That was the kind of feeling I get."

"Uh huh," said Maria. She was twirling up the spaghetti to form a ball at the end of her fork and ate it.

Santino grinned as he took a sip of his champagne. "You were so lovely when you did your interview by the way. So beautiful as always."

Maria giggled. "Thank you."

"The crowd was going crazy over you Maria. How could they not? You have the face of a Mona Lisa."

"Well I suppose they were cheering for me," Maria shrugged. "But-"

"But nothing. It's obvious that they have never seen such a beautiful woman like you. So the fans admired you."

"I touched by your words. But what I'm trying to say is-"

"Are you excited about your match next week?" Santino asked.

Maria sighed. "Yes. But Santi-"

"You're going against what's her name? Lillian?"

"It's Jillian. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry. These names confuse because they sound so similar."

"They won't be that hard to remember. Just remember that Jillian is blonde and is a horrid singer. That should make the difference much easier."

Santino chuckled and made a playful slap on his forehead. "But of course. Silly me. So are you going to train tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good," Santino beamed. "I believe in you Maria. You have the beauty but you can be a fighter as well."

"You're so sweet."

"I know."

"Anyway," said Maria as she prepared herself to what she was going to say before he could cut her off again. "As I was saying, the fans may be cheering for me during the interview but most of the attention was really on Randy."

"Orton?"

"Yeah."

Santino scoffed at the name. "Please. What has he done lately?"

"He became the number one contender for the wwe championship?"

"He won? Really? I didn't watch the match."

"Well he did and I guess I am happy for him to say the least."

"What? He doesn't deserve it."

"How can you say that? He has worked so hard to reach this far."

"If you ask me, he's just desperate to get attention from everyone just because he hasn't done much. Plus he's not that much of a talent."

Maria couldn't believe how low he could talk about Randy like that. But she wouldn't take it lightly regardless of not knowing the man properly.

"Excuse me? Did you listen to what you've said just now? He has done a lot for this company. Secondly, you might not know it since you weren't around at the time but I'm going to say it anyway. He made history three years ago when he became the youngest wwe champion! That's an accomplishment."

Santino made a small laugh. "I'm sure he liked to brag about it too."

"Could you blame him? I mean this could be his possible chance to get inducted into the hall of fame one day."

"Yeah sure," said Santino with a roll of his eyes.

If she wasn't at all annoyed during dinner, she definitely was at that moment and this prompted her to drop her fork into her plate. Dinner was the last thing on her mind now. She made a frown at him as he happily took another sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Look I may not know the guy," Maria began as she was starting to get annoyed by him. "But he's a really good wrestler and I think you should him a little respect for that."

"Me? Respect him?" Santino forced out a laugh. "Oh Maria, Maria…you can be so funny sometimes. You know that?"

"I'm serious Santino. I'm not begging you to like him but he deserves to have respect just like everyone else."

"Sure. Hey I'm feeling for something sweet. Are you?"

The brunette diva made a sigh in defeat. There was no point of taking the argument any further. It would just a stupid thing to do anyway.

"No," was her answer.

"What's the matter?" said Santino as he watched her plate that still had some food remaining. You barely touched your food."

"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"Not hungry? Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine. I think I'm getting tired."

"This isn't like you. You've always wanted dessert."

"Well not tonight, okay? I just want to get to the hotel room and sleep."

Santino made a shrug to himself. "Alright. Well would you mind if I order a dessert for myself to take out? It will take a while before we can leave."

"Sure."

Maria sat back on her chair and folded her arms across her chest and watched Santino asking the waiter about the dessert. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel room. Perhaps a good night sleep should do the trick and in the morning, she would be refreshed.

She sighed. She doubted that it would do any good.

The brunette diva had no clue how she got into the kind of state she was in. It wasn't like she was having a bad night. She was just feeling…different all of a sudden. She couldn't describe how she was feeling. One thing for sure was that Maria wasn't at all cheery and she couldn't understand why.

And the sad part about it was that she might not be able to find the answer that she was looking for.


	4. Their First Casual Conversation

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, MissBubblyJayy, JClvr, cenagirl5421, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Jorrieprincess and rory21 for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 4 – Their First Casual Conversation**

Randy was in his hotel room talking to his father on the phone. They were discussing his match and his father couldn't be more proud of his son for his victory. Randy may have thousands of fans cheering him on every step of the way but there was only one person who had always been his number one fan since day one of his wrestling career.

_Well son, you've made me proud!  
_

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming for me. I'm happy that I've finally earned my chance."

_I'm happy for you too. After years of hard work and dedication, you definitely deserve to get a chance. I'm very happy you won Randy._

"Yeah I am too," Randy beamed. "But really I wouldn't have gotten to where I am now, if it wasn't for your support Dad. I deeply appreciate for what you have done for me the first day you trained me."

_Well I had to get you in good shape. I told you that you're going to make it big. And you did!_

Randy laughed. "You did, you sure did. And now that I'm the number one contender, this is a start of making my dream into reality."

_Definitely. Oh by the way, are you bringing someone with you to your mother's birthday party?_

"No I'm not. There's no point asking me this again since there isn't a girl on this planet that I have in mind."

_I'm sure there's a girl that has gotten your eye?_

"No there isn't one," said Randy. "And I doubt there isn't going to be one anytime soon. What's the point in finding someone really? Mom's birthday is in two weeks."

_Can you at least try?_

Randy frowned with annoyance. "Dad, don't push it."

His father laughed on the other line. _Alright then, I'll drop it. Well you go now and get your sleep champ!_

Randy laughed. "I'm not the champ yet!"

_But you will be. Just believe in yourself just as I believe in you._

He knew that his father was right. Randy had been in a bit of doubt that he wasn't going to get his chance. He even put himself down sometimes. But now that had changed and now that a smile crept upon his face, Randy couldn't be happier.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Dad."

_Good night and son?_

"Yeah?"

_I love you and just to let you know that I will always be proud of you._

"I know and I love you too Dad. Good night."

Randy put down the receiver as he chuckled to himself and shook his head. His thought went astray as he thought about a girl to accompany with in two weeks. He had already made up his mind to attend the party alone since it would just be pointless in finding someone as a date. Who could he ask? A Raw diva?

_Oh what a great idea Randy. Maybe you can find a diva that would be interesting in attending a birthday party with you? Yeah right. Shopping seems a lot more fun than having to sit around and eat a slice of birthday cake! Just stick to your original plan and go on your own before you make an idiot out of yourself._

Randy sighed. "I might as well do that."

Since he had a hard time finding the girl, it would be the same to find someone to accompany him. Though he didn't mind this at all, the only problem he had faced was who to ask. He may have been working with them in the same company as them; but it didn't mean that he had a special relationship with them.

So with his mind already made up, he lifted the duvet and the sheets and then slid under them before he turned off the bedside lamp and soon he drifted off to an easy sleep.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding right? Maria said as she blinked with surprise from what she had just heard flowing into her ear. "He wrote a poem for you?"

"Yes he did! You guys wanna hear it?"

It was a Tuesday morning and Maria and her two friends Candice and Mickie were at the waiting of the airport waiting for their flight to arrive. To pass the time, their conversation went deep and it had appeared that Candice had the full attention from the two divas at the moment as she revealed her first date with Jeff Hardy the other night.

"Of course we do!" said Mickie. "Don't leave us hanging!"

"Yeah tell us what he wrote," said Maria.

"Okay just give me a minute," said Candice and started to giggle madly again. "It's so cute you guys will say the same!"

"Well don't keep us in anticipation," said Mickie. "Come on!"

"Alright hold on it's coming to me," said Candice, giggling. Then she went deep into thought of the poem that she had actually memorized by heart before she opened her glossy lips to say the words:

_You are like a rose_

_The petals represent your beauty_

_The leaves represent your gentleness_

_The fragrance represents your eternal sweetness_

_The thorns represent your strong faithful heart_

_You are like a rose_

_So beautiful under the sun's glow_

The two girls made a squeal as the poem ended while the dark haired diva had shown a slight pinkness on her cheeks.

"Oh wow," said Maria. "That's so cute!"

"Definitely," said Mickie. "Aw Jeffy's in love with you girl!"

Candice giggled softly. "I was so speechless when he told me he wrote it from the heart. I wanted to say something more than just say 'it's so sweet' but the words just won't come out, you know?"

"Yeah I see what you mean," said Maria. "He struck you down good!"

"Exactly. The poem may be short and simple but it was really touching."

"And super cute!" said Mickie.

Maria chuckled. "I'm hungry. I think I'll go get a donut or something. You girls want anything?"

"Yeah I'll take a donut," said Candice.

"Me too," said Mickie. "Any one that has chocolate is fine with me."

"And I'll have the jelly one," said Candice.

"Alright then."

Maria stood up from her seat. Sitting across from her was Santino busily chatting away in a conversation with his friend Carlito. She knew that was just typical of him.

"Well at least he notices me," Maria muttered to herself as she made a wave in reply when he looked up and caught sight of her before she walked away to find a particular food court. Before she went further she spotted a rack of books in display outside an opened book shop and decided to check them out. A romance novel had gotten her eye as Maria picked it up from the rack and turned to the back of the novel to read the synopsis.

She spent a few minutes examining a novel in hand and then she placed the book back in its rack.

"Excuse me Miss? Would you like some assistance?"

"Oh no actually I was just looking at them. Thanks though."

She made a smile at the shop attendant before she went on her way. Then she heard something made a thud as if something had fallen onto the floor. Maria looked down and found a black wallet. She crouched down to the floor to pick it up and wondered where the owner went off to. Since it was found lying near the book shop, Maria figured that the owner must have been at the book shop just a while ago and had dropped it without realizing it. She stood up and looked around, hoping to find the person and then luckily she saw a blue and black bagpack that she had happened to take a glance of. And it was carried by a man who was already walking further ahead.

Though she didn't see his face at the shop, she could recognize the bag she saw and that was a helpful clue to find the rightful owner. So she ran as fast as she could to catch up to him.

"Wait sir!" Maria called after him. "You dropped your wallet!"

It was either he didn't hear her or he didn't realize that he was being called. Either way, he just kept on walking. But she hadn't given up just yet as she was getting close to him.

"Excuse me sir, wait!"

The man finally stopped and turned around and then his face was revealed to be a familiar one that she knew of.

"Oh hey Maria!"

"Hi Randy," said Maria and a smile was formed in an instant.

"Were you the one that's calling me all this time?"

"Uh yeah I guess I was. Is this yours?"

Randy took the wallet from her to examine it.

"This is my wallet. Where did you get this?"

"I found it just outside the bookshop."

"Oh wow, I swear that I shoved it into the front pocket." Randy released the bag off his pack to check the front pocket that was halfway open. "Oh I see now. I forgot to zip it."

"You should be more careful. It's never good to be careless over these things."

Randy chuckled. "You're right about that. Thanks for giving me back to me."

"It's no problem," Maria beamed. "I'm glad I found it when I did. So you were in the book shop earlier?"

"Yeah I was. I went there to buy a book to read during the flight."

"Oh so it's you I saw then. I was there checking out those out on display."

"Really? I didn't know you were there. I didn't see you."

"Well I was outside and you were more inside."

"Right."

They shared a small laugh and they looked at each other. Although they didn't know each other that well at least they would make a friendly face whenever they would come across each other. Feeling that it was her time to break the ice, Maria spoke.

"By the way, congratulations for being the number one contender."

"Thank you," said Randy. "So are you going to train any time soon?"

"Yeah I am, today actually."

"Cool. I'll be there for training too so maybe I'll catch you there."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," said Randy. He held up the black item with a smile. "And thanks again for the wallet."

Maria chuckled. "No problem. Bye."

His smile disappeared as he turned and walked away. Maria stood there and watched his figure got smaller and then got lost into the crowd. She began to think about the horrible things that Santino told her over dinner. But those words that came out of this mouth were nothing but untrue.

Despite not knowing him properly, she knew one thing that was pure in truth.

Randy Orton was a really nice guy.

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay. I made up the poem out of my head lol. I don't really like poetry but this idea came to my mind and I thought it was cute lol. Also the lost wallet idea came up to me from the experience I had last Tuesday when I lost my purse but lucky for me someone found it and brought it to my college the next day. Yay (and phew!) for me! Lol. See how it's good to find inspiration from your past experiences sometimes? Lol. Anyways, please leave your review. Thanks!**


	5. Asking For Advice

**Thanks to JClvr, xAttitudex, rory21 and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter. I hope it's okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – Asking for Advice**

Maria adjusted her black fingerless gloves in preparation for her training session with Mickie. She had a match coming up and Maria was more determined than ever to practice as many moves as possible. She had been complimented for her good efforts and that had encouraged her to do a lot more improvement in her wrestling skills.

She picked up her bag and was rummaging in her front pocket for her cell phone when Mickie came in.

"Hey girl, I've got bad news for you. I can't come to training with you today."

"What?" Maria asked and she could tell that Mickie was just as disappointed as her. "Why not?"

"Well one of the volunteers Rena at the charity fund called in sick early this morning so I'm filling in for her," Mickie explained. "I was supposed to be over there after our session is over but-"

"They need a helping hand from Mickie Mouse," Maria finished.

"Yeah exactly so…wait, did you just…"

"Yes I did," said Maria with a smirk. "And that nickname fits you perfectly."

Mickie made a playful roll of the eyes. "Oh whatever!" she said and laughed. "I'm really sorry for disappointing you like that."

"That's fine," said Maria. "I understand."

"But I do have some good news," said Mickie with a grin. "I found someone to train with you for the day. I hope it's not a problem."

"Oh not at all!" said Maria. As long as her training session was still on, then she wouldn't mind whoever she was training with.

"Good. So let's go."

As Mickie opened the door, they met someone standing just outside the door. Maria made a friendly smile at him.

"Hey Randy," said Maria.

"Hi Maria," he said and smiled back.

"Oh good you're here," said Mickie with a smile and turned to Maria. "I asked Randy to be your trainer for the day."

"Oh okay," said Maria as turned back to look at Randy, who had remained silent for a while.

"Well I'm off," said Mickie. "Thanks again Randy for helping out. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all," said Randy with a small smile and turned to look at the diva he was going to train with for the day. Maria stayed quiet but her smile on her face was still there.

"I'll see you later," Mickie told Maria and then looked at the two with a grin. "Have fun you guys!"

Mickie walked off through the corridor, leaving the two to look at each other. They barely knew each other so it was hard for them to think of what to say when they have never talked person at despite of working on the same roster.

"So are you ready?" Randy asked, breaking the silence between them.

Maria nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go to the ring then."

So they began to walk down the other direction of the corridor together in silence. They would have talked about something but unfortunately, they couldn't think of anything good to discuss so the silence was all they have to bear until they were in the centre of the ring with a primary goal in mind.

--------

"So that's it for our session and I must say that you did excellent. Keep it up!"

Maria tried to catch her breath back after they had finally completed their session in an hour but she smiled all the same at Randy's compliment.

"Thank you," she said.

Randy went outside the ring and then a few minutes later, he came back inside with two bottles of chilled water in hand.

"I'm sure you're just as thirsty as I am."

"Yeah really," said Maria with a laugh as he handed her a bottle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They unscrewed the caps of their bottles and began to quench their thirst with the icy cold refreshing drink. Randy let out a sigh after being satisfied with his drink and from the corner of his eye, the diva was giving herself a bath as she poured out the rest of the liquid onto herself. He looked at her and made a chuckle at this. At the same time for just a split second, he thought that she looked attractive when wet. But he already knew how beautiful she was even if the water was out of the picture.

"Are you trying to put on a show or what?" Randy asked and made a playful smirk at her.

Maria flipped her hair so that it rested just beyond her shoulders and giggled.

"No of course not. My body needs to cool off you know. And besides I suspect that 'putting on a show' would make Santino jealous."

Randy laughed. "I'm just kidding. So how's he doing?"

"Santino? Oh he's doing fine."

"Okay cool."

"Yeah," said Maria with a smile. "Well I should get ready to go. He's picking me up in the next half hour or so."

"Alright but before you go I have a question to ask you."

"Oh well go ahead. Ask me anything."

Randy bit his lower lip as he thought about what he was going to ask. She was already in a relationship with someone so why couldn't he ask her for a bit of advice?

He began to hesitate as he was starting to have second thoughts about it but at last he decided to get a grip and to just get it over with.

"I was just wondering if you could…I mean…"

"Yes?" Maria began as she waited for him to continue. Randy sighed as to think that what he was going to say was worthless.

"You know what? Don't bother. It's just a stupid question anyway."

"It might be to you but I might think differently of it," said Maria. "Just go ahead and ask me and I'll try my best to answer it."

Randy sighed again as to give in and Maria could tell if he wasn't sure of whether to ask her again or not. So she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and that created chuckles between them.

"Oh come on," said Maria. "You helped me out with my training so the least I could do is to return the favor."

Randy smiled a little and then he nodded as to finally decide to go along with throwing out a question and to get the answers he needed.

"Alright then," said Randy. _Here goes…_

He stopped for a moment and looked at her again and a warm smile was all he saw from her. Randy opened his mouth again and then words came shortly after he had done so.

"How do you know if you've found the one?"

"Excuse me?" Maria asked as she raised her brow slightly in puzzlement.

"Okay why did I even bother to ask this?" Randy said out loud but mainly to himself.

"No wait," said Maria as he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back the minute he tried to walk away from the situation. "Is this about a girl you're interested in?"

At that point when she asked him this, Randy felt embarrassed and stupid for having to ask _someone_ like Maria, the person he barely knew besides her name and face. But as she held on to his wrist, he knew that she wasn't going to drop the subject as if it meant nothing at all. So as he turned to face her once more, he had finally decided to stick to it.

"Yes and no," was his answer.

"Meaning?"

"Yes it's about a girl but I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh I see. So you're wondering how will you know if you've found the 'Miss Right'?"

"That's exactly right," said Randy. "I figure that since you're going steady, I should come to you for some advice."

"Oh…right," Maria began to say and scratch her head a bit and a nervous laugh slipped through her lips. "I'm not really good at giving advice to people. Mickie's the better bet at this kind of stuff. Okay that was very stupid of me to say that…I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," said Randy. "There's no need to apologize because you haven't done anything wrong. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"Don't be silly. There's nothing wrong with asking that question and as of now I have the answer to it."

"You do?" Randy asked.

Maria smiled and nodded. She was sure about her answer since she had found the one man that was now holding a special place in her heart. Regardless of her boyfriend having an attitude problem, Maria still loved him and she knew that he was the still man she fell in love with. It had been four months since they were dating and she couldn't be happier about that.

"Once you've found the girl that's always on your mind constantly, makes you smile and tries to cheers you up when you have a bad day and to just be there for you when you think you don't need anyone…then you'll know that deep down in your heart, it's really her."

Randy took in her words into deep thought and began to think about what she just said. That was something he definitely needed. He wanted to have that kind of girl in his life. But would he ever find her in the end?

Maria continued on talking while she had got the self proclaimed legend killer thinking.

"But really Randy finding this girl is not something that someone could just point a finger to some random girl and tell you that this is the 'one' you've been looking for. The truth of the matter is when you find her, you'll know."

"Well that part sounds hard since I'm not so sure about it," Randy said and made a sigh before walking over to the ropes and looked down at his feet. Maria walked over to him and tried to get him motivated.

"You will find someone, don't give up. Just keep your eyes open."

Randy chuckled and turned to look at her. "Well they're open now aren't they?"

"You know what I mean!" Maria said with a laugh. "But seriously you will find someone. Besides you're way too good looking so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah I suppose so," Then his smirk turned into a content smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Maria. "I don't think I said enough though."

"No really you have and I appreciate it."

Maria flashed out a warm friendly smile at him. "Well I'm glad that I can help out."

Randy made a small smile at her in return. "Alright well it's time for us to head out so let's go."

"Okay."

Soon they exited the ring to collect their things and then started walked up the long black ramp together on their way to the backstage area.

"So I'll see you later then," said Randy as they reached to the women's locker room. "Enjoy the rest of the day and take care."

"And the same goes to you as well. Bye."

As she watched his figure getting smaller and smaller as he went through the long corridor, Maria thought that Randy was easy to talk to but most of all, he was such a sweet guy as well. Her attention from him was cut short when her cell phone rang and from that familiar ring tone, she answered happily.

"Hey honey."

_Hello my sweet. I've just arrived at the parking lot._

"Alright, I'm on my way out."

Maria shoved her phone back into her front pocket of her gym bag and then was heading out of the building. Before she came to the arena, they had finally made up after the argument they had over Randy. Maria knew that it was stupid to be arguing over someone but she felt that she had to defend Randy and in the end, Santino apologized for the behavior on his part.

So now her bubbly mood was back again and Maria didn't feel at all sad anymore. It had appeared that things were getting back to normal.


	6. A Friendly Night Out

**Thanks to all for the reviews. Enjoy and happy reading! Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Chapter 6 – A Friendly Night Out **

Gasping for breath after playing a game of basketball, Randy just had to make a smirk on his face after he was satisfied about this victory. Jeff Hardy simply rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Go on."

"What's that Hardy?" Randy asked as his smirk grew wider.

"You know what I mean," said Jeff with a roll of the eyes. "I know you're so tempted to brag so go on."

"I would but then you already know what to expect of me so what's the point?"

"Well at least I'm getting myself prepared…so…"

"I won!" Randy said, literally shouting his heart out as if he wanted the whole world to hear. "I, Randy Orton defeated Jeff Hardy in a basketball game! Come and feast your eyes on greatness!"

Randy held his arms out as he made his usual trademark pose while Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to bring my stereo down here?"

"What for?" Randy asked and looked at him oddly.

Jeff laughed. "I mean to play your theme song."

"Oh," said Randy with a laugh. "Well since you lost to me and you're being so kind enough to make that suggestion…"

Then he paused as to think for a moment and then made an answer.

"I don't see why not."

The two superstars burst out laughing and then they kept their control when Jeff spoke up.

"Well I have to go now and get ready for tonight."

"You mean a hot date with Candice?" Randy asked with a smirk. Jeff made a smirk in return.

"You can say that." Then his smirk had changed into a content smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure thing," said Randy as he picked up the basketball from the ground before turning back to Jeff. "What is it?"

"Well…" Jeff paused and then made a small sigh afterwards. "I know it's our second date but…."

"But what?"

"I just feel like an idiot for writing that poem for her."

"What?" Randy looked at him in disbelief. "Are you saying this out of regret?"

"Maybe I am…"

"Now wait a second. You're known as the guy who likes to take chances. A guy of extreme! And you're telling me you shouldn't have done something that comes from the heart?"

Jeff sighed. "I do like Candice. It's just that I don't want to scare her."

"Listen man what you have done is perfectly fine. At least she has realized how you feel about her."

"I guess," said Jeff. "But do you think she feels the same way?"

Randy made a small smile at him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I think so. Just don't give up on her."

Jeff nodded and made a smile. "Okay. So what are you plans for tonight?"

"Watch a movie I guess," said Randy with a shrug. "I don't really have anything good in mind. But who knows? I'll probably be at the hotel lounge drinking champagne with some chick."

Jeff smirked. "Sounds good to me. If I happen to see you there, I'll be sure to give you a shout out!"

Randy grinned. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

They left the basketball court as they made their way back inside the hotel. Soon Randy had gotten to the third floor where his room was located. After closing the door behind him, he literally plopped into his queen sized bed and then had his aqua blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day so that would leave him in total boredom.

But then a thought came to this mind and it was about what he had said to Jeff earlier on back in the court.

_I'll probably be at the hotel lounge drinking champagne with some chick._

Talking about it was one thing but to actually put the money where his mouth was, that random idea he had in his head seemed very unlikely.

Could it be that he was destined to be single?

…Or maybe destiny was waiting to surprise him in the end?

"Why am I thinking about something that doesn't mean anything?"

Thinking that the best way to take his thoughts of his mind by doing something to distracted himself, Randy reached for the remote from the bed side table and then, pointing the device to the television before him, he pushed the power button on and then waited for a little while until an image came up on the screen on time to display a couple on a beach. Their lips were glued to each other's as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh good grief…." Randy muttered and made a roll of the eyes afterwards and then changed to the next channel the minute he saw the love scene.

----------------

Maria was brushing her hair as she was preparing herself for her night out with her boyfriend that evening. She had on a pink camisole and a tight pair of new jeans that she had bought at the shopping mall earlier on that day. After checking herself in the mirror to be sure that she was satisfied with her appearance, she made a smile as she was ready for a night ahead of her.

Soon she heard a door clicked opened and smiling at the person entering the room, she took her purse from the dresser and walked toward him.

"Hey sweetie. I'm ready to--"

"Maria," Santino spoke up as he closed the door behind him. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Well why would I not be?" Maria asked. "We're going out silly."

"Uh…yeah…right."

After sensing that something was wrong, Maria looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see…." Santino trailed off. Then he let out a sigh and looked at her with a sad face before finishing off his sentence with the last four words that Maria didn't expect to hear.

"We can't go out tonight."

"What?" Maria was in total disbelief. They had the night planned out and now it had to be cancelled?

"I'm so sorry Maria but let me give you an explanation. You see I have to see a friend of mine at the hospital. He's been hurt for two days now."

"Oh my goodness. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm hoping so. He got an injured leg."

"That's awful."

Santino nodded. "Yes, it's really terrible. Anyway, I'm off to meet him but I have to let you know where I am and that we have to cancel our date tonight."

"But hold on. Why couldn't you see him after our date?"

"Because he was very eager to see me now and I didn't want to disappoint him."

"So what are you saying? You didn't tell him that you have other plans in mind? Like spending time with your girlfriend?"

Santino made a small shrug and made an innocent smile for her but Maria knew better than to fall for it as she looked at him with disbelief.

"Santino!"

"I'm really sorry Maria I really am. But you do understand right?"

Maria scoffed. "What I don't understand is why you're calling this off at the very last minute."

"I know how upset you are--"

"Upset? I'm not just upset, I'm really disappointed in you. You know how excited I am about tonight. If I had known, I wouldn't have been looking like a fool now."

"I'm sorry I really--"

"Look just go and visit your friend okay?" Maria cut in as she was desperate to not start another session of arguing. "We'll go some other time I guess."

Santino beamed and kissed her on her forehead. "I knew you'll come around."

Maria signed. "Well I hope he gets well soon."

"Yeah me too. Well I'll see you soon. Ciao."

Santino kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and soon he left the room once more and he left Maria to stare at the door. She couldn't believe that he had called it off and especially when she was just about ready to go.

"Some night this turns out to be," Maria muttered and then made a weary sigh. "I guess I'm stuck in here."

With nothing to do for the evening, Maria soon got bored from pacing around in her room and then a few minutes later, she had decided to do take a walk. At least she was all dressed up so she could still go somewhere, right?

Maria sighed as she took up her purse from her bed and went out of her room. As she got to the elevator, the doors were inches away from closing but then they suddenly parted from each other to reveal a brunette man who had appeared smart yet casual in his white shirt and jeans.

"Are you going to the lobby too?"

"I am actually," said Maria with a smile as she stepped into the elevator. "Thanks for stopping it for me."

"No problem," said Randy, releasing the button for the doors to shut again.

"So where are you going?" Maria asked.

"To the cinema," said Randy. "I just feel like getting out of this hotel for a while."

"I know what you mean," said Maria with a giggle. "The longer you stayed here, the more bored you get."

"You could say that again," said Randy with a chuckle. "So I'm going and see what's new they have there. What about you?"

"I'm going to take a walk. I was supposed to do something tonight but then it got called off. So I'm pretty much on my own."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," said Maria with a shrug. "But I guess it wasn't meant to happen anyway. I'll get over it somehow."

Randy simply nodded and then he remained quiet. Silence took over them and then a ping was sounded and the doors soon opened and Randy let Maria step out first and then followed her out afterwards. From the look on her face he couldn't help but to feel a little sad for her. She was really feeling down.

"So since you have nothing to do," Randy began but then he paused.

"Yes?" Maria asked as she had her attention solely on him. He looked back at her and he seemed hesitant about something he was about to say next. But then he opened his mouth again to continue speaking.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me?"

She was taken aback the moment he asked that question.

"You're not…"

"No I'm not," Randy retorted as if to know what she was thinking. "This is just a night out as friends."

"Well since you put it that way…" Maria began to say. Then she beamed. "Sure."

"Alright," said Randy with a smile. As the comfortable silence overtook them once more they were greeted with the cool night air as they stepped out of the hotel as two friends looking forward to a fun filled night ahead of them.

**Next Chapter:**** Rumors about Maria and Randy begin to spread around the locker room and when a certain Italian hears them, Santino starts to get furious and goes to confront Randy. As a fight turns ugly, Maria has no choice but to break it up.**


	7. Santino's Mistake

**Thanks to xAttitudex, JClvr, LionsLady11-09-70, rory21, FastFuriousChick and xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx for the reviews. Yes I've finally updated! Writer's block is such a pain. Anyways, enjoy and happy reading.**

**Chapter 7 – Santino's Mistake**

"Okay I'm ready to go!" said Maria with a smile of confidence. Her match was coming up next in a few minutes and she was looking forward to it. Though she was a backstage interviewer, she was determined to wrestle in the ring as well. So far her improvement had starting to grow tremendously. Of course she was far from being perfect but she was willing to do her best.

"Yep you definitely are alright," said Mickie with a smirk. "You go out there and kick Jillian's ass! I cannot stand hearing her sing!"

"Doesn't anyone?" Maria laughed. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be rootin' for ya!"

Maria grinned and made a wink at her before she left the women's locker room. It wasn't long before she met Santino along the way. She was upset after he had called off her date last week, Maria was quick to forgive him.

"Maria, you look so amazing."

"Thank you," Maria giggled. "You'll be watching my match right?"

Santino looked at her in disbelief before letting out a chuckle. "Of course! How could I not? Your beautiful face will be on the television screen! If I wasn't going to watch it, I wouldn't have been here looking for you now."

Maria giggled. "Good."

"I know you're gonna win tonight because you are a fighter. Lillian stands no chance against you."

"Well that's sweet of you to say…and it's Jillian."

"Oh Jillian, right." Santino slapped his forehead with his palm. "The names still confuse me you know?"

"I'm sure you'll get them right," said Maria and laughed. "Anyway I have to go."

"Yes of course. Ciao!"

The couple shared a quick kiss and then Maria ran through the hallway. Santino was still shouting out words of encouragement behind her but she couldn't stop to hear them since her match was coming close. She could only smile at this though.

As she got to the next corner, she caught a sight of someone for a second and then she stopped instantly in time or a nasty collision would have occurred right there.

"You're really are in a rush huh?" Randy asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry," said Maria with a nervous smile. "Santino was keeping me back for who knows how long. You know being talkative as he is. So anyway, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How about you?"

"Fine thanks. Just about to go to my match."

"Which starts now?"

"Exactly, which means that I can't stick around and talk."

Randy chuckled. "Alright. Well to keep conversation short, I just want to say that I had a good time with you last week."

"I had fun with you too," said Maria with a smile. "It was nice of you for inviting me along to see a movie."

"I wouldn't have asked if you had something better to do."

"Uh huh," said Maria and chuckled. "Anyway what time is it?"

Randy looked at this arm and made a tap at this 'imaginary' watch. "Let's see…the time is…."

Maria raised her brow at him. "How could you answer if you don't have your watch on?"

"Easy. It's time for you to get to the ring!"

"Oh snap!" Maria said and slapped her palm against her forehead. "I totally forgot why I was running in the first place! Bye bye!"

"See ya later!" said Randy and laughed as he looked on to see her hurrying past a crew member who looked back at her. Randy shook his head and chuckled at this as he turned around to get to his locker room. A smile was still on his face.

Unbeknownst to the two friends, there was someone who had happened to be digesting the words that she was hearing during their conversation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Maria going behind Santino back?

"Now this is very interesting. I gotta get this out!"

And with that idea in mind, that smirk came upon her face.

--

"I came along one day and you rearranged my life! All I gotta say is I must've done something rrrrriiiiiiight!"

Jeff appeared to be in a very good mood for some reason and that had brought to Randy's attention. He looked up at him and was amused by his singing.

"What's up with you man?"

Jeff was smiling like crazy but then he maintained his composure as he let out a deep breath.

"Randy you wouldn't believe what just happened."

"What?"

"Welllll…I was with Candice just now."

"Uh huh. And?"

"Annnnd…she kissed me."

"No way! She didn't."

"Yes she did man, yes she did!"

Randy laughed. "Wow man. What can I say? You finally got the girl you wanted. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," said Jeff with a smile. "I feel like I just won a grand lottery or something you know? This feeling is just…amazing. I can't really describe it. It's simply wonderful. I think I'm going crazy, am I?"

"No of course not," said Randy. "It is how you feel after all. I don't know much about being in love since I've never been in your position--"

"Yet," Jeff finished the sentence for him and made a smirk. "But you will."

Randy made a sigh. "Sometimes I think so but now I'm not so sure."

Jeff sat down on the bench and turned to him. "Oh come on man, don't give up hope. I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Maybe you've found her already but you haven't realized?"

"If I've already found her then I must have been blind," said Randy with a roll of the eyes.

"You know what I mean," said Jeff with a chuckle. "Love could come in and just slap you right in the face when you least expect it."

"Yeah...so I've heard."

"Don't worry about it. You will find someone in no time! Trust me on that, alright?"

"Okay," said Randy with a smile. He still had doubts about it though but maybe Jeff was right. Maybe he would find her one day. She would be out there somewhere….

"I'm so ready for my match tonight," said Jeff. "I just know I'm going to win the intercontinental championship tonight. I just know it!"

"Yeah I'm sure of it," said Randy with a smirk. "That kiss fueled you up huh?"

"I guess it did," said Jeff and then began to do the happy dance. Randy tried to not to laugh as he watched on.

"I came along one day and you rearranged my life! All I gotta say is I must've done--"

Unfortunately Jeff wasn't watching what he was doing as he tripped onto a bag and fell back first onto the floor. Randy got up quickly and went over to him, looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jeff managed to say and raised his arm in the air to make the 'Gunz' sign. "The rainbow haired warrior is always okay."

"Good," Randy said and chuckled. "Next time put your bag into its proper place instead of leaving it lying around….or someone could trip over it."

"Gotcha," said Jeff and then made a groan. Randy bit his lower lip to hold onto his laughter as he helped his friend up.

--

Santino had a big smile on his face after his girlfriend successfully scored a pin fall over the blonde diva.

"Yes! Take that Lillian!" Santino shouted at the screen of the monitor. He smirked as he watched the referee raised her hand in the air. He knew that Maria could pull it off because he strongly believed that she was a strong fighter.

"Oh Santino I'm glad you're here. I just--"

"Ciao Carlito!" said Santino with a smile. "You just missed the match! My Maria was simply amazing!"

"Well actually that's why I came here to talk to you about."

"What?" Santino raised his eyebrow at Carlito as he stood up from the bench. "What do you mean?"

"I came here to talk to you about Maria," said Carlito. "Apparently she's the hot topic of the whole locker room. She and Orton."

Santino was confused as to why people would be talking about her. Now he was even more confused that another superstar was being talked about as well.

"Orton? How is_ he _involved?"

"Well the rumor has it that the both of them have been seeing each other."

Santino looked at the Caribbean superstar in disbelief. "What?! This is absolutely outrageous! Maria would never do such a thing! She's with me!"

"Well that's what I--"

"Absolutely outrageous!" Santino roared. "You see here? This cannot go on. These a-rumors have to end now. I'mma gonna find him and I'mmma go-ing to settle this one and for all!"

And with that being said, he marched out of the door in fury.

--

Maria skipped down the hallway happily, being bubbly as she was. She had a big smile on her face as she was proud of herself for making a good effort in her match. Along the way, she met Mickie running towards her. Maria smiled as she had assumed that she was going to congratulate her.

"Hey Micks! I won!"

"Yeah I saw and you did great."

But she didn't sound as excited as Maria was.

"So….what's wrong?"

"Something happened while you were in the ring."

"What is it?" Maria asked with concern.

"There has been a stupid rumor spreading around that you and Randy are going out behind Santino's back."

At that incredulous revelation, her jaw dropped and her eyes began to widen.

"What?! This is so unbelievable! I would never do something like that! Especially to Santino!"

"I know you're not that kind of person. That's why I had to come out here and tell you as soon as possible. I think you better find Santino and get this straightened out 'cause who knows what he might do. He could be looking for you now or--"

"Oh no…"

The last thing that Maria wanted was a fight between him and Randy and that was the first thing that she pictured in her mind.

"I have to find him now! I hope I'm not too late!" Maria exclaimed and ran past Mickie.

"Maria, wait!" Mickie yelled back.

But it was already too late as Maria dashed into the corner.

--

"Orton!"

He heard a voice calling and turned to the person who was standing in the corridor, looking mad about something.

"I wonder what's up with him," Jeff whispered.

"I have no idea," said Randy. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

Jeff nodded and made a glance at the Italian superstar before turning to go his way to the catering room. Randy turned to Santino again as he began to wondered why he called him. It wasn't like they were friends let alone talk.

"What's up?" Randy began, just to be polite.

Santino made a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Don't try that dumb act on me."

"What act?"

"And he asks me what act," Santino uttered and made a laugh. "You are quite fun-nee. You're good at pretending that you don't know when you actually _do_ know what everyone knows what I just found out!"

Santino could really talk fast when he wanted to.

"Uh..." Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "Come again?"

Though Randy was confused, Santino took it as being denial and he was starting to get annoyed.

"I told you before to not act like that," What the hell were you doing with my Maria?"

"Nothing. What are y--"

"You are such a liar!" Santino snapped. "I'mma go-ing to tell you this right now! Stay away from her or you'll be hearing from me. Is that understood?"

"Listen man I don't know what you're going on about but--"

He got cut off in his sentence as a harsh knock to the face made him tumble back a few steps. Then a scream was made out of nowhere and it sounded like it was a woman who apparently witnessed the incident.

"Santino!" Maria cried. "What have you done?!"

He turned to her and smiled. "Don't ah-worry Maria. He's not going to bother you anymore."

Maria looked across at Randy and suddenly felt a drop in her stomach that something would happen.

And unfortunately she was right.

Randy put down his palm from his face to reveal a single drop of blood tricking down from his nose. The expression on his face was now made out of anger.

"So this is where you REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!"

In a flash of a second, Randy grabbed Santino by the collar and slammed him into the wall and the fight went out of control. A series of fists were made between two men as Maria looked on in shock. It was so unexpected. As the fight prolonged, the brunette had no choice but to do something about it.

"Guys! Stop it right now!" Maria yelled. It didn't work. If she can't stop it verbally, then she thought, would have to take full initiative of the situation. So she reached for her boyfriend's arm and held onto it tightly.

"Maria, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting this fight into a stop. That's what I'm doing."

"You're letting him win?"

Maria scoffed. "This is not about winning. This is about stopping a fight before anyone gets hurt."

"I know how you are concerned for me and I understand that. But you don't have to throw yourself in this. This is between him and me."

"But Santino--"

"Butta you know what. You're right." Santino made a glare at Randy and then continued on, "This fight will get nowhere if it goes on. Butta let me make this clear Orton, I'mma not through with you!"

"So what? You think you can punch me in the face like that? You think I would just take it and walk away? I don't think you have any idea who you're dealing with otherwise you wouldn't have been acting so stupid like now."

"Who are you calling stupid? You--"

"Santino, just stop." Maria insisted.

"But he called me--"

"I said stop," said Maria with a frown.

"Alright fine I'll stop," said Santino. He turned to Maria and made a smile for her. "For you."

Maria made a sigh and then said, "Good."

"Come Maria. Let's ah-go," said Santino as he linked his arm to hers. "We have something to celebrate! Your victor-ree of course."

"But wait what about…."

"No buts. You deserve it. I'm thinking of a-perfect glass of red wine along with rah-vee—ol-lee. That's your favorite, no?"

"I--"

"Perfect!" said Santino with a grin. "Let's go." He turned to Randy once again and made a smirk. "Arrivederci."

So he went away, taking his girlfriend with him. Maria turned behind to look at Randy for a brief moment before turning away. As the couple disappeared from his sight, Randy past his hand up to his nose again and looked at the fresh red mark that had appeared on it. He clutched his blood stained hand up tightly into a fist as he shot a fiery glare down the empty corridor where Santino last stood.


	8. Friends No More?

**Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21, LionsLady11-09-70, MorningstarofLothlorien and TorriexJohn for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Enjoy the next chapter! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 8 – Friends No More?**

"Santino? Santino Marella?" Jeff asked after Randy told him about his encounter with the Italian superstar a few moments ago. Jeff gave him a look of confusement.

"Yes him," Randy answered in a grumpy manner. He had a neatly folded damp cloth in his hand and pinched his nose with as to apply pressure on his nose.

"Why the hell would he punch you?"

"I don't know."

"So he just punched you just like that? For no reason?"

"I don't know alright?!" Randy snapped suddenly. "What I do know is that I'm pissed off right now!"

"So let me get this straight. He called you out of the blue and then wham…just like that? Come on there has to be something behind this."

"I don't know what the reason is alright?" Randy was getting annoyed let alone furious. He had just gotten a nosebleed for something he had not done.

"Well there has to be something that made him do that," Jeff pointed out. "It couldn't just happen like that. Unless he's a mad man…."

"That could be the possible answer." Randy rolled his eyes.

"When he called you, what did he say?"

"He started to go on about how he knew about what I have done. I don't have a slightest clue of what he was talking about."

"Okay then? So I guess my speculation turned out right…"

Randy looked at him and frowned. "I'm not in a mood for jokes."

"Sorry. But seriously, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know. Then he went on to mention Maria."

"Maria? His girlfriend Maria?"

"Yeah," Randy said matter of factly. "In fact, he sounded as if I was trying to make a move on her or something."

"Oh really?" Jeff furrowed his eyebrow with interest. "Were you?"

Randy stared at him disbelievingly and got off from the bench quickly. Was Jeff thinking that he liked Maria?

"Hold on just a minute," Randy said hastily. "I wasn't making a move on her. Secondly, I don't like her that way."

"Is that so?" Jeff asked. "You have been getting along quite well with her lately."

"Look Jeff I don't like her in that way alright? We're just friends!" Randy yelled in defense.

"That's all there is?"

"Yes that's all there is because it's the truth. I'm not intending on interfering in their relationship okay? That's not going to happen."

Jeff nodded. "I believe you."

"Good. I'm glad you do." Randy sighed.

"Can you ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think of her?"

Randy thought for a moment. "Well I think she's nice, cool, smart, gives good advice--"

"What a minute. You asked her for advice?"

"Yeah I did. What?" Randy asked as he got a look from Jeff.

"You asked a diva for advice?"

"Yes?" Randy wondered where Jeff was going with this.

"Now that's something I don't hear everyday," said Jeff with a chuckle. "You don't talk to the girls you work with and I find this quite amusing that you are now, well to one diva at least."

That was true. He hardly ever talked to them. He would just give them a polite greeting whenever they called him or whenever he walked by and saw them smiling in his direction.

"Things change," said Randy with a shrug. He found it weird though. He was a bit shy around girls, too.

"That's good then," said Jeff with a smile. "Not with the part with Santino of course. You talking to a girl I mean."

"Yeah I gather that."

"Oh before we leave I have to go ask Candice something."

"Alright. You go on, I'll wait here."

So Jeff left him to think about what had happened minutes ago. Maybe Santino went mad at Randy for being close to this girlfriend?

That could be the reason, he thought. Randy guessed that he would react the same way, if he found his own girlfriend with some other guy.

But on the other hand, he might not have a girlfriend at all. So how could he possibly visualize this situation and put himself in Santino's shoes?

"Come in," he said when someone knocked on the door. He heard the door open and he turned to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Maria.

Randy could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous. Possibly because Maria had just walked in, to see him half naked and wearing close fitted blue jeans and a black t-shirt in one hand.

"Oh Maria, hi."

"Hi…have I come at a bad time?"

"No not at all. I was just getting ready to go."

"Oh right."

"So…what are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize."

"What for?"

"For what happened earlier on. I'm sorry for what Santino did to you."

"Look there's no need to apologize. I think I understand why he did that."

"You do?" Maria asked, casting a confusing look at him.

"Yeah. It seems to me that he's jealous that we started to hang out."

"That's the same thing I thought too," said Maria with a sigh. "Especially after that stupid rumor…"

"Rumor? Randy repeated with curiosity. "What rumor?"

"You didn't hear? There's a word out that we, as in you and I, are going out behind Santino's back."

"What?! That's crazy!"

"Exactly. Obviously someone has gotten it all wrong."

Randy shook his head in disbelief. So now he knew the reason behind Santino's actions. And it was all because of one rumor.

"Damn this is so messed up." He looked at Maria. "So did you explain everything to him?"

"I tried," said Maria with a sigh. "He still thinks that you're trying to make a move on me, without me taking a hint of it, that is."

"What the…!" Randy turned away to stare into the wall. He didn't mean to take out his frustration to Maria. But it was definitely too much.

"This is totally bizarre," he said.

Then there was silence.

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't be here. I should go."

Then he heard the door made a click.

"Maria, wait." He turned to her again, her back still facing him. "I'm sorry."

He felt sorry for taking her to the cinema that night. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten her in this crazy sticky situation if he didn't?

She turned to him with a sad look on her face. Randy felt guilty when he saw this.

"I'm sorry too." She was sorry for Randy getting a nosebleed. Maybe she was also sorry for accepting his kind invite to go to the cinema with him last week?

And then she was gone. Randy threw his t—shirt down to the floor and punched his fist through the locker room door. He couldn't care less about getting a bad name as of now. His main concern was for Maria and what other people in the locker room would think of her.

She was such a sweet and kind person. She didn't deserve any of this.

He sighed. Just the other day they had started to get along….

It was such a shame that their friendship may not last.


	9. At The Beach

**A/N: Hey. Anyone miss me? I doubt it but you probably miss this story lol. So here it is! :P**

**Thanks to LionsLady11-09-70, xAttitudex and rory21 for the reviews. :D**

**Keep those reviews. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 9 – At the Beach**

_One week later_

"I can't believe that you told him that you're going when you _know_ that we already have plans."

"Oh come on Maree-a. It's only for the wee-kend."

"But we have other plans."

"It's-a my only chance to watch this-a game live!"

Maria looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. "I can't believe you!"

"Look there is-a game tonight and Lane Cade is-a playing!"

"Santino you promised that we'll go out later."

"But--"

"There are not buts about it! A promise is a promise."

Santino chuckled. "Oh Maria so stubborn as you have always been."

"Excuse me? I'm very annoyed right now if you haven't noticed."

"Okay okay I'll tell you-a what. Since you're a bit jealous, which I have now noticed, you can tag-a long."

"What?" Maria said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting really upset, if not annoyed.

"Oh did I make you happee?" Santino asked with a grin. "I said you can join us to the bahs-sketbull game."

His grin slowly disappeared however when Maria didn't make her reply.

"Why are you looking atta me like that? You should be showing your pearlee whites now."

"Well I'm not." Maria said firmly.

"What else do you want a-me to do huh? I tried to make this-a work and now you're turning a-me down?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what Maree-a?!"

Maria scoffed and shook her head slightly. Was he so blind to see that there was a problem?

"Tonight we're supposed to go out together. You. Me. Dinner."

"So what you're a-goo-ing over food? You're being ridiculous."

"Santino--"

"You know-a what? I'm not going to take a-this anymore!" He quickly snatched his jacket from the dressing table and turned to her. "You obvay-ouslay acting cray-zay!"

He walked past her to get to the door. Maria was outraged by this.

"Fine then go right on ahead," Maria argued. "Walk out of the argument just like you ALWAYS do!"

"You're the one who-a started this, not me! You need to cool off before your head launches off to the roof yeah? In the meantime I'll go-ing to a café to get a nice cup-a mocha. Arrivederci!"

He disappeared behind the door. Maria rushed to the door and opened it.

"Yeah go right on ahead, keep on walking!"

Santino didn't turn back. He just kept on walking, raising his hand and twirling it a bit in a wave. Maria let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the door. The door was opened again two seconds later.

"And in case you don't know, the name is not Lane Cade, it's DWYANE WADE!"

And with that, she slammed the door again.

**X x x x X**

Smoothing out the tape so the small box can be properly sealed, Randy spent ten minutes wrapping up a present for his mother. He was going to St. Louis for the weekend and since tomorrow was his mother's birthday, he would be part of this special celebration.

"Alright the present is wrapped. Now for the card."

He opened the drawer of the bedside table and drew out a card that was already enclosed in an envelope. It had the word _mom_ printed on it. Randy smiled and he put on top of his present.

He let out a sigh before looking down at his suitcase on the floor. It was now wide open and a big bundle of clothing filled up its mouth. Of course he had to pack his suitcase properly if he wasn't intended on leaving anything behind.

But he had to do a last minute shopping before he could do that. Plus he forgot to buy batteries for his camera so now would be a good time to go and shop. So he took his wallet and hotel key and left the room.

He was walking towards his Hummer in the parking lot when he spotted two divas talking. Then another thought shot into his mind. He was supposed to bring someone with him. But he rolled his eyes at the thought. He just couldn't be bothered with his father's wish.

It just wouldn't be granted. And that was that.

"Good morning ladies," he said to them.

"Good morning Randy!" Mickie and Candice said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"How are you today?"

"We're good thanks," said Mickie. "And you?"

"Not too bad. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," Mickie beamed.

"Alright Micks I think we really need to bring it over to her."

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Maria," Candice told. "She was having breakfast with us this morning and left her cell phone on the table."

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Mickie. "You know what Candi? I think I'll call Paul and let him know that we're going to be there a little late."

"Good idea," said Candice.

"Wait where's Maria?" Randy asked.

"At the beach," said Mickie. "She has a photo shoot over there."

"Oh I see."

"Yeahhhh…alright I'm going to call him now and…"

"I can bring it for her if you'd like." Randy said suddenly.

The two divas looked at him, surprised at his response.

"Really? You would?"

"You're not busy?"

"Yes and not really," Randy grinned. "I just have to get few things before I leave for St. Louis this afternoon."

"Oh well great," said Mickie. She gave him a sheet of paper that had a map printed on it. "Here's the map I got from Google."

"And here is Maria's cell phone," Candice said, giving him a silver device.

Randy looked into the map and the cell phone. He looked into the map and scanned through the directions.

"It's not going to be a bother to you is it?" Mickie asked a minute later. Driving through a long route just to deliver a cell phone to someone seemed like a big task to undertake.

"No actually…where I'm going is actually around the same area where Maria is. So I'll meet her first and give her the cell phone. Not a problem."

"Oh what luck!" Candice exclaimed and clapped her hands in a happy manner.

Mickie squealed and bounced up and down before nearing making him lose his balance when she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Randy you really are a life saver!"

Randy grinned. "Anytime. Have fun!"

"We will!" the girls exclaimed before walking away to their vehicle. He looked back into the map once more before his eyes turned to the cell phone in his other hand. What he was going to do also meant one thing.

He was going to see her again.

**X x x x X**

It was a half hour drive to get to the destination. Randy parked his vehicle and came out of it in search for a certain diva. Sounds of the rushing water was heard and it wasn't long before he spotted a professional photographer snapping away pictures.

And then he stopped dead. He saw her. She was making poses for the camera. Randy just stood there and watched her change from one pose to another.

Her skin was aglow by the sun. That emerald green bikini matched with her eyes so well and it fitted her slender body perfectly. He couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her good looks.

"Alright Maria." The photographer beamed. "We'll take a break from here."

"Okay." She stood up, dusting her body as she did so. When she looked up, she let out a gasp at the sight of a man looking in her direction. She was taken aback by his presence.

She knew that he saw her reaction. He knew that she finally caught sight of him.

But neither of them knew what was going to happen next.


	10. Smiling is Good Medicine

**A/N: Thanks to Lionslady11-09-70, Randy4ever, rory21, HARLEY1524, Inday and xAttitudex for the reviews. ****Italics represent the past event before the meeting at the beach.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 10 – Smiling is Good Medicine**

_This morning didn't turn out to be a good one for Maria. As it turned out, Santino informed her of his last minute plans he made with his friend Carlito. She hated when their plans were being rejected for someone else's. Even if they were made at the last moment. _

_She talked of the argument with her friends at breakfast. Maria didn't expect them speak of him. Of course they couldn't stand the Italian superstar. _

"_You need to dump this guy," Mickie said straightforwardly. She was never afraid to reveal her thoughts, even if it may sound harsh. _

_Maria sighed as she scooped some sugar into her hot chocolate. _

"_He is the reason why you're being like this now," Candice added. She was just concerned for Maria. _

"_He probably forgot I guess," Maria told as she stirred the hot chocolate. _

_Then there was silence. Then along came the sound of the spoon hitting the rim of Mickie's cereal bowl. _

"_Forgot?" Mickie questioned. "That is bullshit Maria and you know it!"_

"_Look it happens okay? You know how he forgets sometimes."_

_Mickie made a scoff. "Oh sure. It's funny how he forgets what you guys plan when he never forgets what he plans with his guy friends. It's like if he picks them over you or something."_

_Now Maria's head perked up the moment she said that. "I can't believe you said that!"_

"_Well I'm sorry but that's the impression I'm getting, especially when it comes from your mouth."_

"_Well you got it all wrong."_

_She looked over at Candice, hoping that she could at least have someone to back her up. "You don't believe what she's saying, do you?"_

_The dark haired diva exchanged looks between the two friends and let a sigh escape from her lips. "Yes I do."_

_Maria's eyes widen in disbelief. "What?! You guys are supposed to be helping me!"_

"_We are, Maria!" Mickie argued. _

"_That's not helping. That's being hypocritical."_

"_It has nothing to do w…"_

"_Yes it does! You only want me to break things off with Santino just because you guys don't like him."_

"_Okay we'll admit it," Candice spoke up. "We don't like the guy, period. But this is not what this is about. This is about you. Now be honest Ria, has he ever done this before? Ditching you more than once?"_

_Maria thought for a moment. She had been ditched many times, not just once._

"_Yeah he has, more than once," she admitted._

"_And you didn't do anything about it?"_

"_Of course I have."_

"_So what happened afterwards?"_

_Maria said nothing for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but then Mickie answered the question for her._

"_You let him off the hook."_

_Maria shot a glare out of annoyance. "What is your problem?"_

"_Don't give me that attitude!" Mickie snapped back._

"_I would really appreciate it if you act like a friend to me and not like my mother!"_

"_Well snapping at me isn't going to fix your wrecked love life!"_

_Maria scoffed. "You know what? I don't know why I even bother come here when you always judge me on everything I do!"_

"_Because what you're doing is wrong! Don't you see? You always take his side over ours when it comes to arguments. You always let him do what he wants and when he wants!" _

"_Mickie…"_

"_You're letting him win!" Mickie slammed his fist hard into the table, making the items shake with slight vibration as she did so. "You're acting like his puppet, for pete's sake! He's not treated you like you are his girlfriend and I just hate what he's doing to you!"_

_Maria sighed as she ran her hair through her brown hair. "Well never mind. I'll figure out something."_

"_Yeah sure," said Mickie. "To let things remain the same as they are now. What a great suggestion."_

_Maria turned to Candice. "You're letting her talk to me like that?"_

"_Look Ria, what Mickie was saying earlier about you being a puppet, I believe that it is true. Now before you say anything else…" Candice put in suddenly as Maria just opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not looking to get into an argument. This is not about what we want. This is about you and what makes you happy…and Santino does not make you happy. You deserve better than that him. I'm sorry if this is what you want to hear it but I'm just saying this from my point of view and Mickie's too."_

_Maria said nothing. She looked across at Mickie, who apparently looked a bit saddened instead of being upset. _

"_Well…you're both wrong," Maria blurted. "I love Santino and that's not going to change."_

_And with that statement being said, she snatched her handbag and got up from her seat without looking back at them. She wouldn't dare to, because of one reason. _

_As a small tear fell freely from her eye, she didn't want her friends how vulnerable she was feeling now. _

**XxxX**

For a split second, Randy's brain froze instantly when she caught sight of him. She seemed surprised to see him there though.

He didn't move nor did he look away. Maybe he would have if his brain didn't choose to become irresponsive to his thoughts.

Maria took a towel from a crew member and wrapped it around her petite body. He watched her walk up to him. She stopped when she met him at the very spot where Randy stood.

"Maria…"he paused. He was at lost for words.

"Randy…what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

Randy tried not to get too lost into her green emerald eyes. He shook his thoughts away from his mind as he prepared himself for what he was about to say to her.

"I came here to give you this." He pulled out a small sliver device from his pocket and handed it to her. Maria looked at the item with amazement.

"My cell phone! I thought I lost it!"

Randy chuckled. "You left it at the table this morning. Mickie and Candice gave it to me to give to you."

"Did they send you over here?" Maria asked in a surprised tone.

"No. But they did plan to drop it off here for you. I insisted on doing them a favor."

"Oh. You don't have to do that."

"I know. Just thought I would do it anyway. What's a girl to do without her cell phone right?"

"I'd definitely freak out for sure!" Maria laughed. "Thank you so much for coming over to give me this. That was really sweet of you."

Randy beamed. "You're welcome."

"So just out of curiosity…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you doing your thing in front of the camera." Randy smirked. "I've got some many compliments to give you, but gosh, where should I start?"

Maria chuckled. "How about keeping it quiet?"

"Aw but isn't that what a guy suppose to do? Complimenting a girl is his specialty, you know?"

"I think you say it best when you said nothing at all."

"How could that be a compliment?"

"Well you were staring at me…"

Randy's cheeks turned rosy pink. "I did?"

"Uh huh. I noticed you were."

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. No harm done." Maria smirked. "It's like I said before about…."

"Right." Randy made a nod and chuckle. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay for now. How about you?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

The sound of the seagull chirping and the salty water beating against the sand overtook the silence between them for a minute.

"So…" Maria began, breaking the ice. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah it has." Randy nodded.

Maria sighed. "Look this stupid rumor is the reason why we're acting like this and it's starting to get to me."

Randy let out a wear sigh as he folded his arms over his chest. "To tell you the truth, I thought it was annoying. Every time I go inside the arena, I always got those weird looks from people…and they talk about me behind my back."

She could tell how upset he was by his tone. She was a bit saddened by this.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I feel like I'm to blame for this."

"You haven't done anything wrong, okay? You're still loyal to Santino. But really I don't see what's the fuss is about. I mean we both work on the same roster so obviously we would see each other everyday. So we went out to see a movie for one night. Big deal. You know what I mean?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. Actually I get what you mean at the beginning. It's just upsetting for the both of us that people are quick to judge about us when they don't even know the truth."

"Exactly."

"Sorry to interrupt," A crew member piped up. "But Maria, you're being called back on the set."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

As the assistant walked away, Maria turned to him once more. It was awkward to be talking to him but now she was comfortable being around him. She smiled at him. And he smiled too.

"Well I should be going now," said Randy. "I need to pick up a few things before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah. I'm going to St Louis later this afternoon. My mother's birthday is tomorrow so I'm going down there to surprise her."

"Oh that's nice. Well I hope you'll have a good flight."

"I'm driving actually." Randy chuckled.

"Oh," Maria giggled. "Well have a safe drive then."

"Thanks. Well have fun with your photo shoot and I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright and thanks again for my cell phone. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." Randy smiled. Then he was taken aback by the soft lips pressing against his cheek. This gesture was unexpected and it made his cheeks turned beet red.

"See you around. Bye Randy."

"Adios senorita," Randy said and winked. Maria watched him leave before she head toward the set to continue her photo shoot. Though she didn't notice, she hadn't stopped smiling to herself. She wasn't feeling too good after her argument with Santino. But then Randy came out of the blue and now she was smiling. Mostly because she and Randy were now talking again.

As he walked away, Randy had his hand gingerly rubbed against the same cheek that Maria laid her kiss on. His heart leaped out of his chest suddenly when a voice called his name. He turned in time to see Maria running back to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you go to Subway?"

"Sometimes. Why you ask?"

"Well on my way over here, I saw one that's not too far from here. I'm thinking of going there after the photo shoot and since you're here, I was wondering maybe you would like to join me? It'll be a farewell lunch before you go."

Randy chuckled as he thought of the idea. "Farewell lunch huh?"

"Yep," Maria said with a grin. "So what do you say?"

Randy just had to smile. She was like an infection when it comes to smiling. You just couldn't help to smile too.

"I'll wait for you here."

**A/N: Yes I kicked writer's block ass today! Woo, what an accomplishment! Anyways, review and thank you lol. **


	11. Leaving For St Louis

**A/N: Thanks to Randy4Ever, LionsLady11-09-70, chnoelle, xAttitudex, Inday, rory21, of wonderlands and alices and wAcKiEjAcKiE826 for the reviews. **

**Hope you like this one. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 11 – Leaving For St. Louis**

Randy and Maria arrived at Subway two hours later. They got to the counter where they placed their orders and got their sandwiches made. Then they found a table by the window to sit down and eat.

"Mmm. . .there's nothing like a good Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki," Maria giggled as she took a bite off her six inch sandwich.

Randy chuckled. "It's that good huh?"

"Of course. It's my favorite sandwich here." Maria said with a smile.

"Awesome," said Randy. He took a bit of his meatball sandwich. Maria watched him in amazement.

"How could you get that sandwich without any meatballs rolling out?" Maria asked.

"It's simple really. I'm a guy. I have a big mouth. So it comes easy for me." Randy smirked.

Maria laughed. "Uh huh, sure you do. Looks like a sandwich to not mess around with, if you know what I mean. I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Well if you eat it the right way, then you shouldn't have a problem."

"And that is?"

"Easy. You flatten the sandwich a little like this." He picked up his sandwich and pressed it down firmly. "Then you open your mouth like this." He opened his mouth wide.

"Okay. . ." Maria said with a giggle.

"And then Maria. . ." he stopped for a smirk to appear on his face. "You eat it like this." And with that being said, he took a big bite off the sandwich and chewed it.

"You look like a chipmunk while you're chewing." Maria joked.

Randy kept on chewing in silence. Then he spoke. "So now you see a good way of eating it."

"Yes I certainly do," said Maria with a giggle.

"So now that I got the meatball in my mouth and chewing them up, they should look like…"

"Uh I think I've seen enough," Maria retorted, looking away from his mouth.

"I was just going to show you the meatballs."

"But that's gross with a capital G, Randy!"

Randy made a shrug. "Suit yourself." Then he chuckled after hearing her reaction. "I was only kidding though."

"Oh." Maria turned back to sit properly on chair and picked her sandwich. "Right. I knew that."

Randy couldn't help but to laugh. "No you didn't! You totally freaked out!"

"No I did not! Okay, maybe I got a little startled. . ."

"Little?" Randy gave her a knowing look, raising a brow at the diva. Maria had no choice but to surrender defeat.

"Okay I got grossed out," she said at last with a roll of the eyes. "Happy now?"

"Very," said Randy with a smirk. Maria's vexed face melted away quickly when she saw that smirk and she couldn't help but to be amused at the joke. They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. When the laughter eventually died down, Randy spoke first.

"So what's new in your life?" Randy asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Maria thought for a moment. What could be new besides her relationship troubles? Nothing at all, she thought.

"Nothing much."

Randy sensed that something was wrong by the sad tone in her voice.

"You sound a bit troubled. What's wrong?" He asked.

Maria sighed. "I had a stupid argument with my boyfriend this morning. No big deal."

"Well it has to be if you're acting like this."

He was right. The argument still bugged her and she didn't what to do about it.

"Hey," came from a soft spoken voice that snapped her away from her thoughts instantly. Maria looked back at Randy who looked concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Talking. That was the main problem in her relationship right now. She and her boyfriend had gotten themselves into bad communication. She really wanted to unleash her thoughts on this and get the problem solved sooner rather than later.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So I got upset when he cancelled our plans yet again." Maria finished and looked back at him. While she was telling her story to Randy, she had noticed how patient he was and hadn't spilled a word to interrupt her for a minute. He simply listened to the detailed account while nodding his head every now and then. She was amazed by this. She waited for him to make his response after a minute of silence.

"So did he notice how disappointed you are of this?"

"He. . .might have," she trailed weakly.

"Maria, be honest. Has he or has he not notice? Yes or no."

She sighed. "No. . .I don't think he hasn't."

"But did you tell him about it?"

"I've tried and tried!" Maria said out of anger and frustration. "Time and time again. And still I'm getting nowhere with this."

Randy nodded. "You know, this isn't good at all."

"I know. But what else can I do? I tried everything."

"I know how frustrated you are of this," said Randy. "And this might frustrate you a whole lot more if I tell you this, but it's the only way to fix this. You need to talk to Santino."

"But I--"

"It's the only way," said Randy. "You can't have a relationship without good communication, that's the most important part of a relationship. That's what brings couples together."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," said Randy with a smirk. "Just go and talk to him about this. It'll all get better in the end, trust me."

Maria nodded and then beamed at him. "Thanks for the advice…and for your time to listen to me. I really appreciate that."

Randy made a content smile. "Glad I could help out in anyway I can."

Maria smiled brightly and then picked a freshly wrapped six inch sandwich in her hand. "Ready to switch?"

Randy looked down into his tray, his eyes laid upon the six inch sandwich that had not been unwrapped. Earlier on, they had their foot long sandwiches but that gotten them cut in half; so each of them could try out the sandwiches that the other had never tried before.

He chuckled. He picked up his sandwich and then at the same time, they switched sandwiches.

"Okay. I have to be very careful since this sandwich is very saucy." Maria giggled.

"Don't forgot what I taught you earlier," said Randy.

"I have not forgotten Professor Orton." Maria smirked.

"Very good," Randy said with a smirk in return.

"Alright, at the count of three, we take a big bite. One. Two. Three!"

They took a bite of the sandwiches. Maria would have been successful at taking in a whole big meatball in her mouth if it hadn't slipped off and landed onto her tray before it could get into her mouth. Her jaw dropped when she saw this. Randy, however, cackled with laughter at the funny scene.

"I swear it just rolled out for itself!" Maria said. "I did everything like you told me!"

"Gosh Maria, that simple thing you cannot do? I'm ashamed of you."

"Oh shut up!" Maria exclaimed before bursting into laughter herself.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Well that was a good farewell lunch right?" Maria asked, looking across at him.

"Oh yes definitely," said Randy with a grin, glancing at her for a second before turning his full attention to the road he was driving in. "I enjoyed it."

"Good to know since I was the one who suggested it."

Randy chuckled. "True. But then and again, I couldn't say no."

"And that's because. . .?"

Randy made a shrug. "Because you're beautiful."

That made her cheeks suddenly turned rosy pink. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be part of a joke or not. He didn't smirk nor made a face out of amusement.

"Umm…"

Fortunately her nerves could be calmed the minute a ringing sound came out of nowhere to break the silence.

"Oh that's my phone," Randy announced. "Could you answer it for me please?" It's in the glove compartment."

"Oh yeah sure," said Maria. She took the small device out of the glove compartment and pressed the green button to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Randy? Why are you sounding like a girl?_

"Uh no this is not Randy. He's driving at the moment."

_Oh shit…uh I mean sorry, I didn't mean to, you know, just thought that you're him._

Maria made a slight chuckle while Randy took a glance at her for a second, wondering who was the caller.

"That's okay. No harm done," Maria said. "So anyway he can't talk right now, would you like to leave him a message?"

_Uh yeah sure. Umm…well it's from Latoya but it's just a small reminder really._

"Okay. What is it?"

_Well to keep this long story short he's suppose to be ordering a birthday cake for mom tomorrow so…just tell him to make sure that he got it ready and on time. We'll come over by him tomorrow afternoon to check on him._

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll let him know of it."

_Thanks! Ohhh by the way, what's your name?_

"Maria," she answered.

_Oh hi Maria. This is Martin, Randy's brother._

"Ah well it's nice speaking with you then."

_Same here. Sooo just out of curiosity, are you that girl that Randy's taking to mom's birthday party? Dad kept talking something about that the other day._

"Huh?" Her eyes widen asked in confusement. Did he mean a date? Before it could be clarified, another voice screeched from the background.

_MARTIN! Clean those muddy shoes right now!_

_Uh oh. That's my mom calling so I gotta go now. Thanks again! Bye!_

Too bad Maria couldn't say anything else as she heard a dial tone singing in the end. She hung up.

"So who was it?" Randy asked as they had finally arrived at the hotel's parking lot.

"It's your brother Martin."

"Martin? Randy parked his vehicle and turned the engine off. "Well what did he say?"

"Oh he just called to remind you about the cake for your mom tomorrow."

Then suddenly Randy felt like he had gotten struck with a sledgehammer when something popped up in his head.

"Ohh no," he groaned and knocked his forehead onto the steering wheel.

"What is it?"

"Well the thing is…I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"I didn't mean to! It's just that I have so many things going through in my mind these past few days and it just hasn't popped up!" He rolled his eyes and then muttered sarcastically, "Oh isn't that just great."

Maria giggled. "So you're stuck now huh?"

"Yeah unfortunately," said Randy with a roll of the eyes. "Well anyway I'll leave that to dread over in the morning."

Maria nodded. "Oh I should also mention that your brother thought that I'm your date for the party. What was that about?"

"What? Oh geez. . ." Randy groaned. "Well that's my dad's idea of bringing a date but I'm not going to bother about that."

"Oh okay," said Maria with a giggle. Then her smile faded when he was in a bit of a daze for a moment as he was staring through the windshield. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay," said Maria with a nod, although she wasn't convinced.

"Well we're here," said Randy, opening the door on his side. "So let's head out."

"Oh, right."

She hopped off from the large vehicle and walked alongside him on their way to the lobby.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Randy asked as they got into the elevator.

"I'm not sure," Maria shrugged. "Since _he _has other plans, then I guess I'm stuck here alone."

"That sucks." If Randy were to be honest, he knew that there would be some other guy out there that could treat Maria so much better than the Italian superstar. But the diva seemed to really want to make things work though. So he decided to not get in the way of that.

"Yeah but whatever. It's okay."

"What about your friends? I mean surely you'll have some company."

"Nope. Mickie and Paul are going to Mexico while Candice is going to North Carolina with Jeff."

"Oh right, yeah Jeff did mentioned that to me." Randy grinned. "Oh damn. So you're on your own."

"Yep," Maria nodded with a faint smile. "No big deal. I'll probably head over to my apartment in Chicago."

"Okay then. Sounds good to me. I mean, there's no place like home after traveling all over."

"That's true," Maria said with a giggle. At last they have arrived at the door of Maria's room. "Well I'll see you on Monday. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," said Randy with a smile. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." They shared embrace and then randy disappeared down the corridor. Maria sighed when she turned to the door. She had one thing on her mind and that was to try to talk to her boyfriend.

_Here goes._

"Santino?" Maria called. No response. There was no sight of him around.

"Oh great," Maria muttered sarcastically. She collapsed into the bed. "Oh well I guess I'll wait."

What caught her attention thought was a piece of pillow lying between the two pillows. Maria picked it up and realized that it was a note. But then her eyes got widen with disbelief as she read it.

"What the hell is this?!" she said aloud as she examined it carefully.

_There's been a small change of plans. We managed to get our flights switched so I'm leaving for Florida tonight. Don't miss me too much my Maria. See you on Monday!_

_Santino._

Now Maria was more pissed off then she was this morning. She crumpled the note furiously into the tiny ball and thrust it into the wastebasket, although it missed the mouth but Maria didn't care. She was angry.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It had been twenty minutes since Maria found the note. She was lying there on her bed, thinking of how she could end up like the way she was feeling now.

She thought that Santino was the only man for her…but she was still unhappy.

She sighed. At least she had thought about going back to her apartment in Chicago. So she might consider that. But then her thoughts suddenly changed to something else.

She thought of helping a friend.

And then that lead her eyes to turn to her cell phone sitting beside her. She flipped her phone and began dialing the numbers of a particular caller in mind.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Randy was in the middle of his packing for his trip back to his hometown.

"Alright now where are my jeans? I probably left them in the bathroom."

He got and was going to check on it when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Randy, it's me Maria."_

"Oh hey Maria!" Randy smile lit up when he heard her voice. "What's up?"

"_Well I just thought of this idea in mind and just wondering what you'll think of it."_

"Yeah? What is it?"

_Maria giggled. "Well would you say if I tell you that I can help with the cake and be your date to your mom's birthday party?"_

"What?" Randy stammered in sudden shock. "Are you serious?"

"_Yeah I'm dead serious! So what do you think of the idea?"_

"But what about Santino? You're suppose to talk to him remember?"

"_I know but apparently he's not there. He left for Florida so…"_

"So you're asking me if you could come…with me?"

"_Well yeah of course. I mean if that's alright with you. I mean I know you're probably stressing out with the cake ordeal and just thought of helping you with that…and also to come with you to the party. I mean I wouldn't mind. That could be a great opportunity in meeting your family. I mean you have said so much about them and…okay maybe I went a bit too far with this so I'd…"_

"Wait."

"_Yeah?"_

Randy thought a moment, a bit of a shock for words. Maria? To St. Louis? To him, the idea sounded crazy considering after what happened the last time they hung out with each other, causing rumors to spread like wildfire. But on the other hand, he could use some help with the cake and he guessed that his mother wouldn't mind in bringing a friend over….

"_Randy? You're still there?"_

"Yes I'm here," Randy replied. It wasn't long before his mouth again to speak again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

About an hour and a half later, Randy lifted his bag and shoved into the trunk of the vehicle. He closed the lid of the trunk. He slipped into his vehicle and closed the door. He started his ignition.

"All set?" he asked the passenger sitting next to him.

The brunette lowered her sunglasses and made a smirk. "All set!"

Randy chuckled. "Then let's go."

Maria whooped and then squealed with excitement. "Alright! St. Louis, here we come!"


	12. Maria's Secret Plan

**A/N: Thanks to ****, ****RKO.I.F.****, ****rory21****, ****wAcKiEjAcKiE826****, ****annskieesofresh****, Jessica Martinez, Nina, ****berrycharismatic****, ****xAttitudex****, ****Dria-Chan**** and ****LionsLady11-09-70**** all who reviewed. You guys are great.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Maria's Secret Plan**

"So here we are," Randy announced as he slowed down his Hummer and then parked it in his front yard. They finally arrived at his home.

"Wow. That's your house?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"Yeah it's really nice."

Randy chuckled. "Thanks."

They departed the car, unloaded their bags and brought them inside. Maria couldn't help but to be in awe, looking around the spacious living room.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

Randy smiled. "I think a tour is in order."

Maria looked across at him and nodded. "Yeah that would be great!"

After a few minutes of getting familiar with kitchen, they finally went upstairs. Randy opened the door and turned on the switch.

"Here's the guest room," he said. "You can take this one."

"Thanks," said Maria, putting her bags down and wasted little time to get into her bed as she collapsed onto it. She made a long deep sigh. "Finally.

Randy chuckled, sensing that the brunette diva may be tired from the long three hour drive.

"You must be exhausted," he stated.

"A little bit, yeah." Maria giggled and sat up.

"Well you can stay here and relax for a bit. I'm going to pick up some groceries."

"Oh okay great. Can I come?"

"For another long drive?" Randy asked jokily. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not at all," Maria grinned. "I'll come along in case there's anything I need."

"Alright."

They exchanged smiles with one another. Neither of them said a word. Perhaps they didn't mind the silence overtaking them for a moment.

"So..." Maria began, thinking about what she was about to say. "Your mom's birthday is tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Randy scratched the side of his head, a habit of his whenever he was distressed. "And before that we get to the party, I'll have to take care of the cake problem. I'll pass by the bakery tomorrow."

"Alright then."

Randy nodded. "So we'll leave here in about ten minutes just to rest up a little. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Okay thanks."

Randy smiled once more before disappearing behind the door. Maria laid her body down completely on the bed once more and snuggled against a pillow. She let out a sigh out of satisfaction that she could get a bit of rest before she could go anywhere else.

Then a tiny frown came on her face. It would have been great for her if her life was problem-free. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't.

She knew she would have to talk to her boyfriend at some point like Randy advised her to do.

As she lifted her green eyes to stare into the ceiling above her, she sighed weakly to the idea.

It was easier said than done.

--

He was watching a movie on the television while lying on his couch comfortably. He was happy to be back at his home after weeks of travelling.

Though he was a loner since he became a superstar, right now he didn't mind the company.

In fact, it was nice to have some company for once.

Somehow he found a movie he was watching, to be quite boring.

Maybe he wasn't in a mood to watch Carter and Lee kick ass in Rush Hour after all.

Or maybe he got distracted by constant thoughts that were flashing in his mind now.

She was all he could ever think about.

He was happy that their friendship was back on track. He missed being around Maria. He missed seeing her smiles that she would give at any given opportunity. She surely had her ways to put someone in a good mood.

And surely she had her ways to make someone to not stop thinking about her.

It was unusual of him to be smiling to himself. He would do that whenever he was in a good mood.

But this time it was different. _Very_ different.

"Watching a movie I see."

His stomach suddenly churned at the sweet sound of her voice. He sat up on the couch and turned immediately to face her.

"Yeah," he beamed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep," she answered with a grin. "I'm ready to go shopping when you are."

"Alright. Then let's go now."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Can you believe this? A huge bag of pretzels for only a dollar! What a bargain!"

"They're just pretzels."

Maria scoffed at his response and looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' expression on your face. "Excuse me. You don't find good prices of snacks like these!"

"Alright Miss Kanellis," Randy chuckled with amusement as she grabbed three brown bulky packets. "But should you really buy all that? It's only for the weekend."

"I know. I'll eat them all, don't worry."

"With that small stomach? Now I'm starting to doubt that."

"Never underestimate a woman's appetite." Maria finished. They began to cackle with laughter.

"I'm going to get a basket for myself," she said.

"You can use mine."

"No it's okay," said Maria with a beam. "Thanks anyway."

"Alright if you insist."

"I do, really. Catch you later."

He watched her skipping away and was gone out of his sight as she turned the corner. Randy made a soft chuckle and then looked at his shopping list.

Pushing the cart forward, he went in search for the particular items.

**x-x-x-x-x**

She hadn't thought of this idea before. To her it was the greatest idea she could ever think of.

The idea only came to her while she was looking at the wide variety of cake mixes.

She had to keep it a secret from him.

At least for now until tomorrow morning.

She looked at the sign hanging above her to be sure she had come to the right aisle. She entered the aisle and searched all around her to find what she was looking for.

"A-ha."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to the display of the tiny bottles containing liquids. But they were not just any liquid. Each of them was colored.

And the pink and green ones were including in the group. Just the two colors that she needed most.

_Perfect._

Maria dropped the two tiny bottles into the small basket along with other items she picked up earlier. She also saw a packet containing a plastic white bag and silver tips that came along with it. She added to the basket as well.

Just one more thing she had to get.

Maria continued on to the end of the aisle, smiling to herself. She knew that she was going to succeed in her secret mission. As she got to the back of the supermarket, her heart made a jump as a sign of warning at the sight of a familiar figure placing down a gallon of milk from the large refrigerator.

"Oh crap."

Randy wondered if he had seen someone familiar at the corner of his eye. He looked up only to see a flash of reddish brown curls disappearing in the second she saw them.

Curiosity started to grow on him. Had she just passed by?

He pushed the cart forward to the aisle where he thought a certain diva was.

Only to discover that no one was there.

"I swear I thought it was her," he told himself. Then he shrugged to himself. "Oh well."

Maria made a breath of relief as she got to the next aisle. "That was close. So where can I find…oh here it is!"

She picked up a packet of icing sugar from the shelf and then squealed with excitement.

"I can't wait to get started! I better get to the cashier quick before he sees me!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

About an hour later, they returned to his house. Maria helped Randy unload the bags to bring inside.

"That was a good trip," Maria said with a giggle.

"Yeah it was," said Randy with a chuckle. "I got something for the both of us."

"What is it?"

Randy pulled out a box and displayed the front to her. "Ever heard of DiGiorno?"

"Of course!" Maria clapped her hands together in a joyous manner while she bounced up and down. "And you got the pepperoni one! My favorite!"

Randy laughed. "I guess I made a right choice then?"

"Totally." She smiled broadly. "You pop that in while I help with the unpacking."

"Okay," Randy said as he began his task of opening the pizza box.

After dinner Maria went to her room to get ready for bed. She just had her shower put on her baby pink pajamas. She was brushing her hair when a knock on the door was sounded.

"Just a minute!"

She grabbed the bag of her groceries, or in her case, _secret_ groceries that she bought from the supermarket and hid them in the closet. She dashed toward the door and shone a smile for Randy once she opened the door.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey. I just want to say good night."

"Okay. Well good night Mr. Legend Killer," Maria said with a smile.

"Good night."

Once she closed the door, Randy walked slowly to his room. He turned and looked back as if he expected it to be open again. It didn't.

But he smiled anyway as he walked to his room.

She let a sigh escape from her lips as she closed the flip of her phone. He didn't call or text to say that his flight had arrived on time or that he had arrived to Florida safely.

There were times when he would start to get on her nerves. But in the end she would always forgive him easy.

"I guess Mickie and Candice are right. I am too soft."

Maria put her cell phone back on the bedside table. Then her attention turned to the closet. She smirked and went to take out the bag she had hidden from Randy.

Pulling the door slightly she made sure the door didn't creak so much before creeping out of the bedroom. She looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Maria turned on the light and rested the bag on the counter. She searched inside the cupboards and drawers to find the necessary items she needed as part of her plan.

"Perfect. That's just what I needed," she said, taking out a cake mixer from the bottom cupboard. A smirk played on her lips as she was satisfied by the discovery.

"Tomorrow should be really fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that he doesn't need to order a cake for his mom after all."

And the thought of Randy with a look of surprise on his face made her giggle.

"Can't wait."

* * *

**Preview of next chapter**: Randy gets a surprise; Bob gets the wrong idea of Maria; later on in the chapter somebody dreams of someone. . . .


	13. Falling For Her

**A/N: Thanks to RKO.I.F, berrycharasmatic, .CMPunkluver., LionsLady11-09-70, rory21, PsYcHoRoAcH, xAttitudex, XoJLRoX and redgirl17 for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**So I've worked for nearly the whole night (while watching Raw, hehe) and I think it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy reading.**

x-x-x-x

**Chapter 13: Falling For Her**

Randy woke up the next morning, feeling very refreshed. It had been a while since he had a good night's sleep so he was very grateful to be at home, even it would be just for the weekend.

He started off his day by going into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. Just the feel of the cold water tingling your face was satisfying. It would make you feel not only awake but to feel like a new person.

After patting his face dry with a towel and walking out of his room, Randy was ready to start the new day.

As he was passing through the hallway, he figured that she might be still sleeping. He was near her door now.

Well, who would wake up at six in the morning? That's unless you're an early bird.

So he refrained from checking up on her so she could sleep in peace and went downstairs instead.

Randy's plan of the morning was to order a cake. He should be able to get it on time since the party wouldn't start until in the afternoon. A smile crept onto his face. He was looking forward to it since the whole family would be there to celebrate his mother's special day.

As he arrived into the living room, he caught sight of a slender body on the couch. He went to get a closer look, squatting down to the floor as he got to her.

Her chest was rising to her quiet breathing pattern. Her face looked so peaceful, so angelic as she slept.

Without knowing, his lips curved upward into a smile. There was no doubt in mind that Randy thought that she looked adorable. Then his smile faded as his face grew serious now. His blue eyes never left her face for one second.

"Maria…" he muttered.

He didn't know why he had this sudden urge to stay close by her. All he knew was that he wanted to.

Then his eyes suddenly became aware of the pinkish flesh of her lips. By just looking at them, Randy could tell that they were soft and delicate. Any man would have the desire to taste them the moment he laid his eyes on them….

_Wait, why am I thinking this way?_

Randy dragged himself out of the trance. He had to stop this…whatever it was that took control of his body. His train of thought was playing games in his brain, he knew it.

He had already gotten into trouble with her boyfriend once regardless of his friendship with red haired diva. The last thing Randy needed was to bring back chaos in his life and Maria's.

So he went to the kitchen trying to erase his thoughts about what had happened just now, though this wasn't an easy task to do. He grabbed a large carton of orange juice from the fridge. Just as he turned away to get a glass, he froze abruptly, his blue eyes widen instantly at a discovery.

To receive a shock was a definite understatement. He was indeed speechless, at lost for words.

He saw two yellow cakes sitting on the counter. The colour was magnificent. The shape was perfectly maintained. All in all, they looked appetizing.

Randy was amazed. Could this was the reason why she was in the living room right now?

She must have been baking, he thought. Either it was last night or earlier on this morning that she had done so.

There was a piece of paper under the salt shaker. He took it out and realized that it was a list.

_To do list:_

_Bake two cakes – done._

_Make icing – done._

_Find a tray for the cake - done._

_Make icing roses – to be done after my nap._

_Ice and decorate the cake – same as number 4._

Randy couldn't help but chuckle after he read the last task. "I can't believe this."

--

The red headed diva opened up her eyes, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She was a bit drowsy though as she didn't get much sleep last night since she had to stay up and wait for the cake to bake in the oven; also to prepare the icing so there wouldn't be much work to do this morning besides decorating.

Maria still had a lot to do before Randy could take it to his mother's birthday party. But she didn't mind this at all. It was actually quite fun to do.

And it would feel great too to make someone happy.

Maria smiled drowsily to herself. After letting out a yawn, she stood up from the couch and was going for the stairs. Before she could reach them, a voice called her name, seemingly out of nowhere, or so she had thought.

She startled but then realized it was Randy, stepping out the kitchen.

"Oh hi," Maria was a little embarrassed after her jump. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Randy was grinning. "So when did you intend on telling me your little secret plan in the kitchen, hm?"

She knew what he was talking about but tried to act as the innocent one. "What secret plan?" she asked.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. So you can drop that act."

Maria laughed. "Okay."

He grinned. "I am seriously speechless right now. You're making a cake for me?"

"Yep." The red headed diva beamed. "Just doing you a favor."

"I…I don't know what to say…" he spoke honestly. Then he smiled softly. "You're a life saver, you know that?"

"Aw, it's not a problem at all, really. I'm happy to help."

Randy beamed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…not I shall go and wash my face." Maria grimaced. "I look like a zombie right now, don't I?"

"No of course not…" Randy held back his laughter. "You look…ummm…"

Maria's jaw dropped. "Oh great, thanks a lot Randy."

Then she stomped up the stairs as he looked on, with his arms out.

"But what did I say?" He had to chuckle at this. He couldn't help it.

--

After breakfast, Maria worked on the roses for the cake. Randy sat on the stool and watched her.

"You know if you're gonna continue eating the icing there won't be more left to ice the cake," Maria giggled as Randy took a lick off the mixture from the wooden spoon.

"Well there's still plenty," he flashed his eyebrows and smirk.

"You're impossible." They both laughed.

"So when did you start making the cake?" Randy asked.

"Ever since I was a little kid. I would always watch my mom bake cakes and decorate them…I was the taste tester, much like what you're doing now."

"Oh yes, indeed." He licked some more and took his time to savor the taste. "Mhmm. And may I say, that it's perfect."

"Thank you," said Maria, smiling.

Randy observed her sculpturing the roses to perfection with pink icing. She held the icing nail in one nail, the icing bag in another. She turned the nail gradually while she squeezed out the icing. The rose appeared on the nail like magic in just a few seconds. This was an amazing sight to see.

"You sure are good at this." He was impressed.

"It takes practice, trust me. It took me a while to get it right." She carefully slid the rose off the nail and onto the parchment paper to let it dry along with the other roses.

"Hmm…do you think you could make a cake for my birthday?"

"Well it depends. Would you like to see yourself on the cake with your famous pose?"

Randy gasped. "Why, that's my dream cake! How did you guess?"

"Easy. I'm psychic…" He chuckled as she saw her rolled her eyes. Maria laughed it off. "Okay, done. Oh, would you like to help me?"

"…I thought that's what I'm doing now." He pointed to the wooden spoon he was holding.

"I meant for something else," Maria chuckled. "To ice the cake."

"Me?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh…I rather not. I mean you have everything under control…"

"Just to do the coating. Come on, it's not hard to do."

"Well…" Randy sighed. "Alright…"

"Good," Maria giggled. She handed him the offset spatula. "Here you go."

He looked at the spatula to Maria. Randy took it eventually and stood up. Soon he began the coating.

"How am I doing?" he asked her.

"You're doing well," was her answer as she got near to him. "Just try to smoothen out the top."

"Like this?"

"Yeah but a little too fast though. Take it a little slow. Like this."

Maria placed her hand over his, directing it to how his hand should be moved. While he tried to follow the movement to ice the cake properly, at the same time, he was trying to ignore something else.

That was her touch upon his hand. The warmth from it was welcoming as it was radiating from her soft inner palm. He didn't want to want this but at the same time, he _wanted_ it.

What did he have to be tortured this way? Why had her innocent touch made him so guilt ridden?

"Oh that's the doorbell," Maria's voice dragged him back from his train of thought and brought him back to the kitchen. "Shall I get the door for you?"

"Umm…yeah. Yes please."

"Okay."

As Maria left to get the door, Randy breathed out a sigh of relief once the touch had gone. First he had the same feeling swirling up in his stomach not too long ago. Now it came back to him again.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" He uttered. "Why am I thinking this way? She has a boyfriend, for crying out loud!"

As of now, Randy Orton was getting frustrated.

--

"Good morning," the man behind the door greeted Maria with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well thank you. How about you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Are you here looking for Randy?"

"Yes I am. Is he in?"

"He is. Come on in." The man entered and Maria closed the door.

"I'm Mr. Orton, Randy's dad. But you can call me Bob."

"My name's Maria. It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too Maria.

"Maria, who is it?" said a voice in the kitchen.

"It's me son!" The man called. He cast a friendly smile at the young woman before walking into the kitchen. Then he froze on the spot, amazed. "And what am I seeing here?"

"Well as you can see Dad, I'm helping with icing the cake."

"Wait, _you_ made it?"

"Sounds too good to be true right?" Randy laughed. "But no I didn't. Actually, it was her who did all the work." He made a small gesture with his head, pointing to the woman who was standing beside his father.

"So it was you who made it?" he asked.

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I heard that he is responsible for getting the cake so…I made it as a surprise for him."

"Such a sweet girl you are." Bob beamed. Maria flushed.

"It was nothing, really," she said. "Oh, I have to make a phone call. Please excuse me."

"Yeah sure," said Bob. He turned to his attention to his son. "Well this is very…interesting."

"Hey I'm still a learner so don't laugh at me," said Randy, rolling his eyes.

His father laughed. "Oh I wasn't talking about that, although seeing you does count as a surprising sight, too."

"So where are you getting at, exactly?"

Bob smiled widely. Then a chuckle came, much to Randy's confusement.

"You…always come up with a way to surprise me huh?"

"…Dad, you've lost me."

Bob laughed. He thought that he was pretending when the actual truth was that he wasn't. Randy was confused. But then he would understand why his father was acting in a peculiar way. Bob spoke up again.

"So when do you intend on telling me that you have a special someone in your life?"

A clank sound was made seconds after. A silver spatula had just slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

Randy blinked twice. "…What are we talking about?"

--

"_Come on, pick up. At least let me know that you're okay."_

It was still ringing on the other end of the line. It seemed as though her wish wouldn't be granted as the voice mail came on.

_You have just reached the cell-ee phone of Santino Marella! Leave ah-me a message and I'll get to you as soon as I have the time to call you ah-back, 'kay? Ciao._

Beep.

"Hey it's Maria. Just calling to see how you're doing. Hope you're fine. I'm at a friend's for just the weekend. Leaving Monday morning. So I guess I'll see you at the show. I love you. Bye."

She tossed her cell phone aside, sighing wearily. She had not seen him since the argument they had the previous day. Slowly she was sinking into insecurity…and she didn't like this one bit.

Just one phone call would make things better. But had he called her? No.

But there was always later. He would call by them. At least, that was what Maria wanted to believe.

--

So he had gotten himself into more trouble that he could handle. His father had already gotten the wrong idea of the red haired diva. Unfortunately for Randy, he had to try to convince him that it was far from the truth.

"Lucky boy you are! And may I say that you've made an excellent choice. She's very pretty."

"Dad, y-you don't understand. She's not--"

"And she's a diva! Imagine that."

"Dad, wait--"

"So Maria is coming this afternoon with you, yes?"

"But she's--"

But then Maria reappeared in the kitchen before he could finish. "I'm back."

_Oh shit._

This was not the perfect timing for her to come back. Not at all.

"Maria!" Bob piped up with a grin. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Maria turned to Randy, who was already feeling embarassed.

"Yes, really." Bob beamed. "Say, I'm sure my wife would like to meet the chef who made her cake!"

"Oh, I'm invited?"

"Of course you are! Any friend of my son is welcome…including pretty ones." He grinned.

"I don't think she would want to, Dad," said Randy.

"And why not?" Now Bob had confusion written all over his face.

"Well because…" he paused to take a glance at her. "she's tired. I mean she did a lot of work here last night and I don't want to lose sleep. She needs rest."

"Oh that's alright. The coffee helped." Maria giggled. "And I'd be happy to come."

Now this situation was going to make Randy even better.

"Splendid!" said Bob. "I should go now, I've got meat in the trunk from the supermarket this morning. I just came to check up on you."

"Oh well…thanks for stopping by." He flashed an uneasy smile.

"You're welcome," Bob chuckled, patting his son on the shoulder. "Well it's nice seeing you Maria. I'll leave you two to your job now. See you at the party." He flashed a wink to them and disappeared from sight.

"Well it looks like I'm going too huh?" Maria grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Randy suppressed a sigh and forced himself to agree. "Yeah…fun…"

--

A few hours later, the invitees were enjoying themselves at the Orton family household. Music was playing, the barbecue was grilling, and laughter filled the air to create a pleasure atmosphere. Randy was with his father by the barbecue grill.

"So when are you getting your title shot?" Bob asked, adding the sauce to the chicken.

"Next month."

"I see. Well I don't have any doubts that you'll win it." Bob grinned.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that either," Randy said with a confident smirk. Then he heard laughter. He turned to see Maria who was having a conversation with his siblings Latoya and Martin. She seemed to be getting along well with them. He smiled at the sight.

"I'm still surprised that you told me she has a boyfriend. You could have just told me instead of giving me the wrong idea…"

He looked at him in disbelief. "But I tried to tell you!"

"It's such a shame though. I like her. It's a shame to you too."

"Meaning?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you like her too…just a little bit more."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Don't try and act stupid with me," Bob told firmly. "You know what I mean."

Randy frowned. "She's just a friend, Dad. Nothing more."

"So I heard a lot of people say on the movies."

"I'm serious…"

"So why were you looking at her the whole time?"

"I wasn't."

"Well you just did."

Randy narrowed his eyes in a glare. His father simply shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, sure," Randy muttered and rolled his eyes. Suddenly he felt his heart beating against his chest. The red haired woman was coming to his direction.

"…and you have just looked at her again," Bob said in a sing song voice.

"Hi, how it's the grilling going?" Maria asked.

"It's going wonderful," said Bob, grinning.

"Awesome," Maria giggled. "Hey Randy, I think it's time to bring the cake out."

"Alright cool. Let's go."

Randy brought out the cake minutes later. The guests gathered around him and his mother, Edna.

"Oh my, look at this beautiful cake!" Edna was marveled at the two layered cake with white icing and decorated with pink roses, candles lit on top.

"It looks great indeed!" was one of Edna's best friends. "Who made it?"

"I did," Maria said. "But I had a little help."

Randy caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Then everyone sang a birthday song. Cheers were made once the candles were blown. Mrs. Orton smiled, her husband and children gathered close by her. It was a happy birthday indeed.

--

_The air was cool tonight. The waves crashed against the shore. There was no one around…except for her._

_The skirt of a simple white dress was flowing freely to the breeze as she walked on the sand._

_The winds of the night were also playing with her hair, yet she didn't mind this. In fact, she wouldn't mind if she'd lived here._

_She was very troubled. That was why she was here at the beach so she could be alone. To think through things. She could stay there if she wanted to. No one would ever know where she was._

_Serenity would belong to her…and no one else. She felt safe._

_He was there, though she didn't know this. He could see her from the distance…and ran to get to her._

"_Maria!"_

_She stopped at last. She turned around. She didn't move._

_He stopped as well. It was too dark to see her face but he knew that it was her._

_The dark figured stepped into the moonlight and the ray of light showered over her to reveal her angelic face._

_Her delicate voice broke. "You came."_

_She didn't sound angry nor disappointed. _

_He nodded. "Yes."_

_He slowly stepped forward. She stayed at her spot. Their eyes gazed into each other's with meaning. _

"_Randy."_

_Upon hearing this, his hands reached to her cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs. _

"_I try to deny it but I just can't. You mean so much to me. I can't let you out of my sight. I want you, I need you. I…I love you."_

"_You…you do?" There was hope in her eyes. This was what she had longed for._

"_Yes I do. I love you, Maria. You're the only one for me."_

_The girl had not said a word for a moment. Then she smiled. "I love you too, Randy. Only you."_

_The man smiled. This was what he wanted to hear. He itched closer to her, his eyes closing slightly as he did. His mouth brushed against hers, gentle at first and then it went deeper with passion. Her arms snaked around his neck. He lowered her down to the body of sand gently, his lips never left hers. They broke apart for a moment for just one look._

_That same look they had shared. The look of desire. The same hunger they shared for one thing._

_The need to be with each other._

_A smile appeared on her angelic face. The beautiful smile that he loved to see. He lowered his face to meet hers. She stroked his cheek with a finger. He enjoyed this moment of silence. Just as long as he was with her. That was all that mattered._

_Smiles were made and then a kiss was sealed. It was a perfect night. The palm trees swayed to the breeze, the sea hit the sand only in a loving way and the moon appeared to be brighter than it ever was…_

--

He shot up instantly with fear in his eyes. He looked around to see where he was…only to realize that he was in his bed. His breathing had calmed after the jump he just had.

Randy groaned and buried his face into his hands. "I don't believe this…"

Just then a knock was made on the door. He sighed and answered: "Come in."

The door opened and a head appeared. "Hey Mr. RKO...you've woken up I see. It's 2 a.m. We have to get ready to get to the airport."

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Like me to make some coffee for you?"

"Um, yeah sure. That would be great, thank you."

"No problem." Maria giggled. "Don't you dare go back to sleep now. I mean it."

"I won't." After she disappeared, Randy ran a hand through his short brunette hair and plopped his head back into the pillow. It was all just a dream. But it had appeared to be so real to him.

"I think I'm falling for her." Randy scrunched his eyes. This could not be good.


	14. Need No Distraction

**A/N: Thanks to berrycharismatic, Kylie, RKO.I.F., ****wAcKiEjAcKiE826****, ****.CMPunkluver****, ****redgirl17****, ****LionsLady11-09-70****, ****rory21****, ****xAttitudex**** and ****LegendKillerRKO**** for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Need No Distraction**

"Ah, Ma-ree-ah! I was ah-looking everywhere for you!"

Coincidentally, she was looking for him, too.

Maria tucked a curl behind her ear as she was currently facing her boyfriend since their fallout from a week ago. Though she was relieved to see him, she was still angry that he hadn't try to return her calls.

"I've been looking for you too," she told honestly. "You haven't called me or anything…"

"I know! I'ma so sorry ah-bout that. You see, I was ah-going to call you but my cell-lee phone battah-ree went dead. So you know, it was ah-depressing weekend, not having to hear my Maree-ah's voice."

Her smile widened a little. "Yeah, I've missed you too."

"Guess ah-what?" Santino grinned. "I bought you a little something." He uncurled an arm from his back to reveal a present in his hand.

"Aw, is it for me?"

"Of-a course!" The Italian superstar grinned. "Go on. Oh-pan it!"

Maria giggled and did as she was told. She tore off the paper to reveal a purple velvet box. She opened it and was in awe by its contents.

"A necklace?"

"Indeed," Santino confirmed. "Got it while I was in Flor-ee-da! Such a love-lee place! Love-lee palm trees, love-lee weather, love-lee wo…oh I mean love-lee orang-eez!"

Maria laughed. "I can't believe you got this for me."

"How could I not, eh? With a beew-tee-ful girl-ah-friend like you, I must compel my-ah-self to give you the best prey-zents a man can give to a-girl."

"That's really sweet of you Santino. Thank you."

He took her hand in his while holding the other onto his chest. "Listen Ma-ree-ah, I know that I've been just-a pain to you ree-cent-lay…and I want to apole-o-gize. It-a was very immature of-a me to leave you without letting you know bee-forehand. I'ma sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Maria's smile widened a little. "Of course I will."

The Italian grinned and began to spin the diva around for a brief moment. She couldn't help but to giggle at this.

"Oh Ma-ree-ah! You make ah-me so hap-pee!"

"You make me happy too," she whispered.

Then their moment got interrupted by a voice. "Marella! We gotta go! Our tag match is up next."

"Oh, right!" Santino brought her back down to her feet. "How about after my match, well my and his match that is…how ah-bout we go a-out for dinner too-night? We can have a glass-ah wine!"

"Actually, that sounds like a great plan." Maria beamed.

"Bellisima!" Santino exclaimed with a grin. "I'll see you ah-later, kay?"

"Yes you will."

And after giving him a kiss goodbye, Santino met up with Carlito and left for the Gorilla position. The red haired diva turned on her heel and began her journey to find Mickie and Candice, admiring the diamond studs of her necklace as she walked. She and Santino had made up like any couple would do. And she couldn't be happier.

Upon entering the new corridor, she spotted a door of the locker room where a particular superstar was. A smile came instantly on her face. She didn't get a chance to talk to him since the weekend in St. Louis. She figured that she should tell him hi anyway since the women's locker room was not that far ahead.

So after making a few knocks on the door, Maria waited patiently for it to be answered. The door was opened and Jeff appeared out of it.

"Oh Maria, hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jeff," Maria beamed. "I know that he has a match later on so I'm hoping if I could see him before he gets too busy. Is he inside?"

"He is," Jeff nodded. "But uh…"

There was a pause in the middle of his sentence. For some reason, he hesitated to complete it, which made her curious.

"Yes?" Then her facial expression softened with concern. "He's alright? Nothing happened to him, has there?"

"Oh no he's fine," Jeff chuckled softly to assure her of this. "It's just that…well…he doesn't want to see you."

With her eyes widening, she responded in mere disbelief. "What?"

"I don't mean to sound harsh or anything…but that's what he told me. Actually, I'm kinda taking his orders right now." He rolled his eyes as he prepared to make his next statement. "Basically, I have to answer this damn door every time someone knocks."

Maria felt hurt. "So he's avoiding me?"

Jeff made a weary sigh. How was he supposed to respond to this question when he had no clue about this himself?

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Okay." Maria made a slow nod. "Well, let him know that I asked for him, alright? See you later, I guess."

"Sure thing. See ya."

Jeff disappeared behind the door, leaving the redhead diva even more confused and hurt. They were getting along quite fine. They were on amicable terms…and now he was being cold to her all of a sudden?

Something wasn't right.

-----

Passing a relief sigh through his lips, he knew that he could relax once he heard the door close shut. She was gone at last.

"She's gone," Jeff announced as if to give him a signal that the coast was really clear.

"Alright." Randy nodded and went on to tape his wrists. "Good."

If Jeff was confused about the task that was placed upon him earlier, then it couldn't be compared with how confused he was now. Randy was acting strange and Jeff was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What is up with you?" Jeff asked.

"Me?" He inquired and scoffed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah sure." Jeff rolled his eyes before continuing. "Like it's 'absolutely nothing' that you requested me to be your body guard?"

Randy looked up from his arm eventually. "You're not my body guard."

"Then may I ask why the hell do I have to answer the door every time?!"

"Look, I already told you. I don't want to answer it in case it's _her_. And judging from hearing a female's voice, I could tell it was her that came just now. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. But it still doesn't explain why you're acting this way."

Randy placed the roll of tape on the top shelf when he finished. "I don't need any distractions right now."

Jeff scoffed in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Since when you let anything or anyone be your distraction, let alone a diva?"

A glare was made in Jeff's direction. "In case you have forgotten, I am the number one contender for the wwe championship, which means I have to keep up with my winning streak. And the last thing I need is something or better yet, _someone_, to hold me back from reaching that goal."

"I can't believe you. Do you have any idea how hard you make this for me? I have to tell her the same exact words just like you told me to. You really hurt her, man. That's not cool."

Randy frowned a little with sympathy but then shrugged afterwards to brush away his guilt. "Well she's got her friends. She's got her boyfriend. She's got enough people to bother. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside and do a warm up."

But Jeff wasn't going to let him leave. Not just yet. And by standing in Randy's way, he was going to make his intentions known.

"Hold it right there," Jeff said. "You're not going _anywhere_ until I know what's really going on with you."

"I already told you…" Randy began bitterly. "I don't want any…"

"Distractions." he finished. "Yeah, you already made it clear on that part."

"Then what exactly do you want from me?"

"To tell me the reason why you're avoiding Maria. Did something happen between you two? Like over the weekend perhaps?"

His eyes widen at this assumption. "Nothing happened!" Randy snapped. "Nothing, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes really! It's the truth!"

Jeff crossed his arms. "Then care to tell me about how you ended up spending your weekend with her? At your place may I add?"

The legend killer was dumbfounded at this point. "Wait, how did you kn…"

"I'm psychic. No, you can scratch that. Candice told me. She mentioned that Maria made a birthday cake for your mom…and that you made yourself useful in the kitchen." Jeff smirked.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did help her."

"So how was this arranged? Did you invite her?"

"Actually…she was the one who came up the idea. She offered that she'd help me out with getting the cake and I agreed to it. She went to the party with me, too."

"And…when do you plan on telling me this little detail?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well I told you about my wonderful weekend I spent with my girlfriend. The least you can do is tell me about how much fun you and Maria had. I heard that she really enjoyed her time with you."

"Well, it's going to be the first and _last_ time that she's ever going to spend the weekend at my place, let alone visit."

"Is there a reason for this?" Jeff asked, confused.

"I'm just saying." Then his eyes narrowed. "Now may I please go?"

Jeff simply stepped aside, allowing Randy to pass. "Oh and one last thing before you go."

"Yes?" Randy answered through his clenched teeth. He turned around to face him again, rather annoyed. "What?"

"Just so you know…whenever you're ready to stop being stubborn and admit that you like Maria, just let me know alright?"

With this being said, Randy's jaw dropped to the floor instantly and his eyes widen in horror. "But I…she's not…" Throughout the stutters, he couldn't manage to think of a proper sentence to support his denial. And when he couldn't come up with anything, the only thing he could do was to make his frustrations known. "Oh, fuck you Jeff!"

He stormed out of sight, making sure to slam the door hard as he left. Jeff had gotten him into a trap. Mission accomplished.

Jeff could only smirk with satisfaction. "Yeah, just as I thought."

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Adamant to get Maria off his mind, Randy finds a solution to his problem. Meanwhile, Maria makes her thoughts of Randy known to Mickie and Candice…and they are anything but good.**


	15. I Don't Care

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter.**

**Happy reading.**

**- -**

**Chapter 15 – I Don't Care**

"Can someone put some sunscreen on my back, please?" Maria asked.

"Sure I'll do it," Mickie offered.

The three divas had planned to visit the hotel's poolside to spend as much as they could before they leave for the next city.

The redhead gave the bottle. Mickie stood behind her and squirted out some lotion into her hands before she start to spread it all over her back.

"Hey I want sunscreen on my back too." Candice whined like a four year old girl who hadn't gotten her share of the candy.

"Miss Woman, I don't have eight arms like an octopus, okay? Have patience," said Mickie.

Maria chuckled. She had a feeling that today was going to be great. She had her friends and a large pool to swim in. What could possibly spoil her day?

She sighed happily.

"Well, someone is feeling_ really_ good today," Candice noted. "Care to share with us?"

"Oh yes! Share! Share!" Mickie urged.

Maria giggled. "I'm just in a great mood today. Have you ever felt like everything has fallen into place?"

"Yep, I know the feeling." Candice smiled.

"Good to hear that you're in a good mood," said Mickie. "You've been pretty down recently."

"Yeah." Maria nodded. "But that's going to change…starting from today."

"Oh?" Candice asked.

"Uh huh," Maria beamed. "Santino's taking me out to lunch today."

"Oh…that's nice," Mickie spoke.

Maria giggled. "Yeah. Things are working out between us now. So it's all good."

Candice and Mickie exchanged looks with each other whilst the redhead was oblivious of the eye contact. Though they didn't like the idea that she and the Italian superstar were still together, they tried to respect her decision.

For now at least.

Whilst the redhead was getting her back rubbed with lotion, she looked and instantly her body stiffened at a particular sight.

A tanned muscular figure entered her line of vision from far away; coming into the other side of the pool. There were no doubts as to who the person was for she was perfectly familiar with _his_ muscular frame.

"I still don't get how this guy is single for so long." Mickie shook her head. "I mean, either he has a disease…or something's wrong with the women in this world."

"Well I highly doubt about the disease part, Micks." Candice chuckled. "But I get what you mean. He's hot…and he's such a sweet guy."

"Agreed." Mickie titled her head to the side at the diva sitting below her. "Aren't you going to call him or what?"

Maria said nothing. Eventually, her eyes narrowed. "Why would I?"

"Because he's your friend?" Candice looked at her incredulously and even more so when Maria spoke in a bitter tone.

"Friend? _Friend_?" Maria laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's a good one Candice. A so called _friend _that has nothing but a jerk."

"Wait…" Mickie blinked. "Is this the Randy Orton we're talking about?"

"Who do you think I was talking about? Of course it's him I'm talking about!"

"I don't get it." Just like Mickie, the candi-coated diva was also confused. "Why would you say such things?"

Maria didn't respond as she watched him sitting down on the pool chair at the other side. At last she said, "It doesn't matter. Obviously he doesn't care, so why should I care too?"

"But…."

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Maria cut in as she stood up. "Anyone wants some iced tea?"

"Umm…yeah, that sounds good," said Mickie

"Sure," said Candice, looking back at Mickie.

"Great. I'll be back in a bit."

Once Maria was gone, the brunette was the first to voice out her question. "Okay…just what the hell is going on here?"

"That's the exact same question I'm wondering about myself," said Candice, turning her head to the other side of the pool.

x-x-x-x-x

Randy was starting to regret the thought of taking a morning swim.

Though he already knew that he couldn't avoid her at every chance he would get since they worked under the same brand. But this could have been the one chance to forget all of his troubles.

And it didn't help that a tiny voice in his head reminded him of a few nights back.

"_Just so you know…whenever you're ready to stop being stubborn and admit that you like Maria, just let me know alright?"_

Jeff may be crazy sometimes but he wasn't stupid.

Randy was determined to not these words affect him even more than it already had. But it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do especially when there was a possibly chance that he could bump into _her _at anytime.

"This is crazy," he muttered to himself.

Just then, a shadow crept over him and voiced out a greeting. "Well well well, if it isn't Randy Orton."

Instantly he was dragged away from his train of thought and looked up to its source. Once he did, he smiled. "Hi Kelly."

The slender blonde grinned. Randy and Kelly met through Kelly's trainer Rey though they had never really talked much.

"Hey! You should go and take a dip. The water is great!"

Randy chuckled a bit. "I will in a while."

"Cool." Kelly picked up her towel from her pool chair and began to dry herself. "So how's it going?"

"Not too bad. How about you?"

"I'm doing great!" The blonde diva replied. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome. Oh by the way, don't forget about the autograph session this weekend."

"Oh, right! You know that actually slipped from my mind." Kelly laughed. "Thanks for reminding me."

He smiled at her. "Anytime."

While Kelly was drying herself off with a towel, his eye happened to steal a glance at the bar when he captured the sight of a woman with red hair. His heart suddenly jolted in fear of who he thought would be there. And to his dismay, he realized it was Maria talking to the bartender.

Randy turned his head away quickly in the hopes that Maria wouldn't see him. Kelly, who was oblivious of the sudden discomfort he was feeling, began to speak as she took a seat next to him. "So, um…are you ready for your pay per view match coming up? I know you must be really excited for it."

"Uh yeah, of course." He nodded. "I'm very excited. In fact, I can't wait to wear the gold around my waist again. It's been a very, very long time."

"I bet. You're very good at what you do. And I must say that you're one hell of a good dropkicker." Then her eyes widen after realizing something. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes you did." Randy smirked slightly. Kelly tried to not smile but it didn't seem to work. Soon they both realized this and laughed.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Jeff walked over to where Candice and Mickie sat. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"For the time." Candice smiled up at him. "What's up?"

"I just come by to let you know that I'm going to see Matt for a while."

"Okay," said Candice. "I'll see you later."

"Of course you will," Jeff replied and pressed his lips on her temple.

"Hey Jeff, do you by any chance know what's going on with Randy?" Mickie asked. He had happened to be close to Randy so if anyone knew anything about Randy, it would be the rainbow haired warrior himself.

"I might have," Jeff responded. "Why you ask?"

"Well Maria mentioned something about Randy being a jerk…and we want to know why that is."

Then it hit him. He remembered the night when Maria was stopping by to see Randy, only to find out that he didn't want to see her.

"I see." Jeff nodded. "But not to worry. I'll go have a chat with him later."

"Can you tell us what this is about?" Candice asked.

Jeff smiled. "Let's just say…that he's unwilling to accept his feelings for Maria."

Then there was silence. Both divas had their eyes widen at the revelation.

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes."

"So he's…"

"Uh huh. I totally saw that, obviously."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Oh my g…"

Jeff hushed them with a finger on his lips. "But you'll have to keep it quiet though."

"So all this time, he has feeling for her?" Then Mickie smiled. "Aw, so cute!"

"Very cute," Candice agreed. "So he's been avoiding her because he likes her?"

Jeff nodded. "Yep." He looked away for a moment to watch the other end of the pool. He made a frown as the Legend Killer deep into conversation…with another woman.

"I guess he's a little preoccupied at the moment," he said with a frown as he watched him talk to Kelly.

Mickie and Candice looked on as well. Randy and Kelly were sharing a few laughs.

"They look like they really enjoy each other's company," Candice commented.

"It looks that way to me," said Mickie. "You don't think…that Randy's trying to forget his feelings for Maria, do you?"

Jeff still had his eyes on the scene set before him. "I hope not." Then he sighed. "Look, Maria can't know about this. I rather Randy tell her for himself. So this secret stays with us, alright?"

"Oh yes, absolutely." Candice nodded. "I mean it's about them after all. Everything will sort out."

"Let's not forget the Italian Man," Mickie pointed out. "We'll have to get him out of the picture."

"But of course! I'm getting sick of his bashing about every single damn thing he sees," Candice rolled her eyes.

Jeff chuckled. "I've gotta run but I'll see you when I get back." He kissed his girlfriend and jogged away from the poolside, leaving the two divas something to think about.

"Wow, that was something," said Candice.

"I know," Mickie grinned like crazy. "Yay, down with the Italian Man!"

"You sure like to use that name for him," The candi-coated diva giggled.

"Ugh I refuse to speak of his name. You know that."

"Yes, I do know. Well we finally find someone a real guy that can really treat Maria right."

"He's a cool guy, Randy." Mickie spoke.

Candice nodded. "So now we know. Now we know that Randy likes…"

"Poptarts!" Mickie spoke up at a highest pitch.

She looked over to the brunette and raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh you know…Poptarts! It's getting hot…hot hot!"

Candice blinked, confused at this point. "Mickie…you've lost me."

Just as Mickie was about to speak, another voice beat her to it.

"Hey girlies! Maria greeted cheerfully. She was carrying a tray with drinks. "I'm back with Iced tea!"

Mickie gave Candice a firm nod. "Poptarts." She spoke slowly.

Finally deciphering the secret code, Candice nodded and smirked. "Oooh. Poptarts."

"Mhmm, exactly." Mickie smiled as Maria gave her a glass. "Thanks sweetie."

x-x-x-x

"You know, I could use a drink…like a passion fruit. I love that."

"Yeah? Me too." Randy beamed. "Let's head over to the bar. I'll pay for yours."

"I brought my purse with me so it's okay. You don't h…"

"I insist. It's on me." He smiled.

"Well, alright." She smiled back with appreciation. "Let's go."

Kelly wrapped her pink sarong around her waist before she accompanied him to the bar. Their journey had been followed by a pair of eyes which belonged to a diva.

She had just happened to caught sight of them together. It had certainly got her attention. The more she watched, the more envious she felt.

She should have been the one hanging with Randy. Not Kelly. She should have been the one deep into conversation with him, not Kelly.

She should have been the one walking close by him. _Not_ Kelly.

Yet, the blonde had benefitted with being around such a personality like Randy's. This was the Randy she knew. This was the Randy that was way beyond what other people had said about him. He was really a sweet and caring guy who had gotten the hold of the wrong end of a stick.

Despite the fact she still held her anger at him for being so cold, she couldn't stop _caring _for him.

"I don't care," Maria muttered, just to assure herself that she was feeling quite the opposite.

Mickie leaned over to whisper to Candice. "I think she still cares for him."

"You and I both, Mickie." Candice said, looking over at their friend. "You and I both."

- - -

Sorry for the long wait. But I'm back now. Hope it's okay.

Next chapter:

_Randy and Maria have an autograph session together. Considering the present situation, how will it go down and what happens afterwards?_


End file.
